Second Chances
by skippinsunday
Summary: Leon & Cloud have been fighting over Nami since forever.One day Cloud dares Leon to make the biggest freak in the school,Yuffie,popular. If Leon succeeds, he can have Nami or will his heart fall into a different direction...to Yuffie. [SquallxYuffiexCloud
1. Chapter 1:Dares and total humiliation

AFTER YOU 

Hello! Ok… this fic just popped into my head when I was taking an exam… yeah… so I spent the whole time thinking about it… mentally kicks myself but I passed! So… ok… a partial high school fic and there's a bunch of gangs and stuff that will appear later on… aw damn my back hurts…. Haha! Oh…yeah... the fic… I was just about to tell everyone my life story! Just kidding! Oh just for everyone's info… Yuffie, Leon (Squall! ), Cloud, Sora, Kairi, Nami, Selphie, Tifa( I think Namine sounds stupid so I call her Nami), Riku and Tidus are juniors (16 years old) while Sephiroth, Axel, Larxene, Vexen and Wakka are seniors (17 years old)…… ok NOW I will start the fic.

dares 

my POV

It was once again Monday… meaning… school. A thousand students walked through the large doors of Destiny High. Like always, different people walked with their own cliques. The populars walked with each other, the Goths smoking pot on the street, the nerds were busy reading their books without blinking, the skaters were… duh… skating, the art freaks were in deep conversation about something I don't understand, then there were those girls who eat their feelings, the little rich kids who could only talk about their money, airheads, and of course, there was Yuffie.

Yuffie was the total outcast, she was always wearing the same overalls, dirty sneakers that were clearly at least a zillion years old, the hideous purple sweater and her huge circle glasses. Her hair was long, dark and always in pigtails. I know… screams FREAKKKKKK! ( A/n and this is where the story really begins… no I'm serious)

(Leon's POV)

I got out of my black Porsche convertible and as usual, there were a buncha girls giggling and whispering, clearly about me.

"Hi Leon!" a cheery voice called for me… and it belonged to _her._

I just grunted in return. Nami smiled widely.

"I just wanted to let you know that….." she stopped. "What! You like me? when will that day come… Leon just keep on dreaming." Leon thought, despite his thoughts, his face remained emotionless.

"……….. Cloud is waiting for us!" Nami said still smiling. "Well, a guy can dream right?" Leon followed Nami through the school doors, and there was Cloud, my spiky haired best friend was leaning against his locker, waving. "How could you wave like that?" Leon nodded.

"Hey… um… Nami, you've heard about the prom right?" Cloud got up and was looking straight into Nami's big blue eyes. "DAMN!" Leon thought as he banged his locker door as Cloud smirked at him.

"Yeah… and you know…" Nami batted her eyes at Cloud. " No one has asked me out yet you know." Then she turned to me and gave me a flirtatious smile. "She's really hot…" Leon was staring at Her big blue eyes. She placed her hand on Cloud's chest. My hands closed into a fist. Nami saw this and gave Cloud a peck on the cheek. She gave me an innocent smile. "Bye guys." She waved and walked away.

"You realize that the bitch is just trying to make you jealous right?" I turned around and punched the guy who said that in the gut. I was breathing deep, showing my anger. "Don't you DARE call her that again!" I shouted at the guy.

"Whoa! Shit! Leon! I was just freakin kidding." It was Sora, another one of my friends.

"You shouldn't have called her that then." The anger slipped away and I once had the emotionless face on again.

"I think I really should ask her to the prom." Cloud was looking all dreamy and it sickened me.

"Whatever…" I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Not if I ask her first." Leon thought.

"I… can't … breathe!" Sora faked pretending to die from my punch. When he saw that no one was laughing he got up. "Oh… come on! You guys aren't any fun! And Cloud I thought that you weren't so… you know… Squallish!" Sora pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"It's Leon." I glared at him. Sora faked a girly scream. This made Cloud laugh. "Pathetic…" I said under my breath.

The bell rang and I headed to my first class leaving Sora and Cloud to follow me.

"OH HOLY FREAKIN CRAP!" I turned off the engine of my beat-up red truck. "I'M GONNA BE LATEEE!" I grabbed my back- pack and ran towards the school. I started to run but I tripped on my shoelaces and a couple of people started laughing and pointing at me.

I got up and dusted off the dirt on my denim over alls. But then I saw… oh… gawd… my glasses! They're cracked! These were like my 5th pair this year! This is so not gonna be a good day. I managed to get to my first class without any other big embarrassments. I opened the door. I couldn't see my watch because of the… duh! Cracked glasses!

"Hey the freak's eyes shattered!" some guy shouted out loud… it was Sora, one of the popular guys, and the whole class started to laugh.

"SHUT UP!" the teacher shouted. "Yuffie! Get to your seat!" and he started to talk about some crap.

I tried to walk to my seat but I ended op tripping over someone's shoe. The class burst out laughing. "Klutz!" a guy's voice beside me said. It was Riku, another one of the popular guys. And he bumped fists with Sora. I got up and walked to my seat without a word. I know everyone was looking at me. I couldn't see at all. I refused to take my glasses off because I know people would start laughing at me. (a/n: Yuffie, they are laughing at you now so take it off! But sadly Yuffie didn't want to listen to me)

Soon it was lunch, I went into the lunchroom and accidentally stepped on something sticky. "Hey, Yuffie! You're stepping on my lunch!" a guy's voice said. It was Riku, why do popular people like to tease me so much?

I managed to walk away and put my tray on a table. I thought I was all by myself as usual but "Why are YOU here?" a girl's voice shot at me. Nami, the most popular girl in school, the goddess of the fashion world and the biggest hear throb of the school.

"Oh… um… mind if I stay here for today?" I asked but then the girls on the table burst into fits of laughter. I could feel my cheeks get red.

"UH…HECK YEAH! GET OUT!" Kairi, a red head who was Nami's best friend pushed me off the table and dumped my food all over me. The whole lunchroom burst out laughing. I felt hot tears roll down my eyes and I ran out the door but once again tripped which just made them laugh even louder. "Why do these things happen to me?" I thought as I ran out the lunchroom door and opened a door. Not knowing who or what was inside, I sank down and started to cry.

"Yuffie? Are you alright?" a kind voice said to me. It was Miss. Aerith, our guidance counselor. She was the nicest woman I knew and sadly, the only one in this school who would actually talk to me.

She got up from her chair and walked straight to me. "Yuffie! What happened to your glasses?" I wiped my tears away. "I tripped." But I couldn't hold back the tears.

"Why are they so mean to me?" I continued to sob. I sat down on one of her comfy chairs. This day isn't going well at all…

_---flashback—_

"_Yuff… Annabella's moving in…and um… she thinks that there won't be any room… so we decided that you could move into a school dorm." My dad said this to me during breakfast and that made me spit out my milk to his face._

"_DAMMIT Yuffie! You didn't have to punish me! You're gonna be well taken care of there." He smiled. "I'll be sending some nice furniture there for you."_

"_A lot of help dad…" I played with the soggy serial in my bowl. "I cant believe you'll trade me in for a girl that you just met a couple of weeks ago…" the thought of this sent hot tears to pierce in my eyes._

"_I'm not trading you in for her… I'm just trying to get to know her and if she wants you to be away for a little while… well then I have to obey." He was drinking a bottle of beer._

"_NO YOU DON'T! JUST BECAUSE SHE'S THE ONLY GIRL WHO ACTUALLY BOTHERED TO LOOK AT YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD OBEY HER EVERY COMMAND!" I was standing up and shaking in furry._

_Dad just sat there and stared at the table. After a few minutes, he stood up and hugged me. I sobbed in his chest… he was the only one that actually understood me… and he was just throwing me off into the streets… er… dorm._

"_Shh… it's gonna be alright…" he pat my head and handed me a sheet of paper. "This is all the info you'll need… don't worry I'll visit you."_

"_How often?" he thought for a while. "How does once a week sound?" I know it wasn't as much as I'd like but… what can I do? Dad's a manager of a bank and is always dead busy… he always comes home at around nine at night but at least he doesn't have to work on Saturdays and Sundays._

"_I guess it's ok…" I was cut off by the stupid doorbell. Dad went out of the kitchen to get it. A few seconds later, a lady in a business suit and a wide rimmed hat stormed in._

"_Yuffie… I best think you've got the news right? She smiled. I glared at her and she just laughed…that arrogant little bitch… _

"_Don't worry honey… I'll take care of your father… oh yes… your room will be kept empty since I'll be staying in your father's room." I just got my things and ran out the door._

_--end of flashback—_

"Maybe it's because they feel that you are different… special!" No matter what she said… nothing I tell you NOTHING could cheer me up today.

Back at the lunchroom -------

The laughter finally died down. "That was HILARIOUS!" Tidus wiped away tears of laughter from his eyes.

The whole table went all serious all of the sudden.

"Hey, Squall," Cloud broke off the silence. "Leon" Leon corrected obviously annoyed.

"Whatever… ok we both want to ask Nami to the prom… so I devised a plan…" he was looking serious. "A plan?" this caught my attention. "Yeah… ok… sort of a dare." "Sounds interesting… what?"

"ok… you know Yuffie right?" Cloud took a bite of his sandwitch.

"Who's Yuffie?" Sora asked but got bonked in the head by Riku.

"The little freak you idiot." They were both normally like that…

"oh… Why do ya wanna know?" Sora asked with his trademark innocent look that made a bunck of girls scream.

"Leon, if you can make her popular in let's say by the prom night, Nami will be all yours."

"And what if I don't?" I crossed my arms and lifted an eyebrow a bunch of girls squealed.

"Nami will be all mine, you will accept it without a fight. But if you do, she'll be all yours and I wont even try to get her back." He crossed his arms and smiled more girls screamed.

"What the hell's wrong with the girls in this school? Do they watch our every move or something?" Tidus pretended to look scared and hide. Sora and Riku burst out laughing.

"I don't have to do this you know…" I said with a monotone voioce.

"Yeah… but if you do get her… I'll just steal her back… oh… yeah… you should make her win prom queen." Cloud smirked

"But doesn't Nami win like… everything?" Riku was leaning in and not minding Sora and Tidus scream "rude" comments to each other. "Her being number two would break her ice-cold fragile heart." I was getting ready to beat the shit out of him… but I knew what he said was true… she was ice cold and she was letting me and Cloud fight over her. But she's the only person that actually makes me feel intimidated and excited at the same time… odd mix but… that's just how I react to her.

"That's the whole point." He smirked.

"Whoa… that's smart… so that means Leon here will have to sacrifice Nami's popularity to have her… a choice of to hurt her and to have her or not to hurt her but not to have her." Sora said and the whole table gawked at him.

"You… understood?" Tidus finally spoke.

"Yeah… what did you think I was… stupid?" Sora laughed but we all nodded our heads… "Hey! That's mean!"

"Do you accept this or not Leon?" Cloud really was serious…. But I have to think about this one. Cloud was more of a flirt and a lady's man than I was… as much as I wouldn't want to admit it… Cloud has a bigger chance in getting Nami than I do… and the making Yuffie popular isn't exactly hard… but what would Nami feel? I can just knock the Yuffie girl down later….

"I'll do it." I put my hand out.

"Nice doing business with you." he slapped it.

Hello! Ok… so what do you think? The truth is… I like Cloud better than Leon… dunno why but I do… about Sora… I used to like him among all the characters but now that I think about it… what kind of 15 year old talks about light and darkness? If one talked to me about that… I'd think he's retarded (no offense! ) I know Yuffie is so… unyuffie like but…HELLO! Majorly embarrassed in a day and she broke her glasses and she got kicked out of her own house… who wouldn't be depressed. And I know it is stupid of her not to take her glasses off but… I just wanted to make her seem more like a loser. ok… so PLEASE review! The little GO button down there is calling for you to press it!

So click it!


	2. Chapter 2: MAKEOVER! part1

Second Chances

The second chapie is here! I'm sorry if the first chapter sucked but I haven't actually got all my thoughts on it straightened out yet… but I have thought! Thanks to the reviewers! I love you! oh yeah… I'M SO FREAKIN HAPPY! I GOT MY LICENCE! Just today and I can DRIVEEEE! Oh yeah! But I don't think that I'm that good, so if you somehow see a blonde mad driver in LA… that would be me… the next two chapters wont be that good so I warn you all… but review anyways!

Capter 2: Makeover! Part 1!

My little sessions with Ms. Aerith always make me feel better, I've been there for so long, school was already over. _Yay! The best time of the day! Now I have to get to my dorm… I wonder what sad girl will have to live with me…_I fell… again…_ what's the point of being a ninja if I cant even keep my footing! _ I hung my Jansport backpack on my right shoulder and walked into a large brick building. _Whope! I'm home…_ I walked through the entrance. I glanced at the paper that dad gave me.

Yuffie, you're in room 32-A 

_On the first floor of the GIRL'S_

_Dorm, make sure you're not in the guys dorm!_

_You have the keys, and my phone number_

_Promise to call when you get there after school._

_Love you, bye! And have fun in your new home!_

I put the paper back into the pocket of my overalls. _Yes dad, I am in the girl's dorm… see, Selphie's right over there. _Selphie smirked… _it was so weird cause selphie was known for being the nicest girl in school…but I guess that being nice attitude isn't for me…_

Yuffie continued to walk down the hallway where she heard a bunch of the normal comments. "Hey freak, movin in our we? Hope you're not in my room." Kairi said to me as I passed by her and Nami.

"Yeah, me too, I don't wanna be disturbed by your massive snoring and oh yeah… how's Mr. Snuggles doing?" I gave her an innocent smile and turned my heel to walk away.

"You snore? And who the hell's Mr. Snuggles?" Nami asked Kairi but just answered her with something to save herself from diving down the social chart. "Uh… whatever… no one knows what goes on in that freak's mind." She gave me a glare and started talking about her prom dress.

Kairi, why did you have to change… you used to be so sweet… you see… Kairi used to be my best friend… until we moved up to high school. Then she became popular and I became the outcast. But the snoring is real, I had a sleep-over in her house once and I woke up because I thought there was a monster beside me… it turned out to be Kairi. And Mr. Snuggles is her stuffed pig. She finds refuge in it. Dunno why don't care.

"Room 32-A" I murmured to myself. _Damn… how many rooms can there be in only one floor? _I walked around and a couple of guys walked by. _Wait… I am in the girl's dorm right? Maybe I am in the guy's dorm… but what were Kairi and Nami doing here then? Bet they were hitting on guys again. Better get to the REAL girl's dorm then. _I walked out and went into the identical building right beside the boy's dorm. _They really should put up a sign. People could stumble into the wrong apartment._ I walked into the building and immediately found room 32-A. _FINALLY!_

I took out the keys and tried to force them into the keyhole but it wouldn't get in._ Aw… dad gave me the wrong keys!_ I turned the doorknob and _click_ it was open. I pushed the door open only to find a shirtless Squall changing in front of me.

OO

OH MY FREAKIN GAWD…._ Wait… he doesn't know I'm here. Yuffie couldn't help but stare at him. His hair was still wet and there were little water droplets on his shoulders and chest…SNAP OUT OF IT YUFFIE! But… lookie! He's got abs! Wait… what the heck am I thinking! _

"um… uh… what are you doing in my room?" Yuffie widened the door.

Squall looked up and just stared at her. _What the heck? Stop staring and say something Squall! A hello or even a get out freak would be nice! Don't let me just stay like this! My lips are plastered together and my legs feel like jello! I bet hours have past and I haven't even noticed it yet! _

But he didn't say anything… he just continued to stare…_ oh dear god help me!_

to Squallie!----------

_Just the girl I wanted to see. _Leon looked at her up and down and pointed out everything he had to change…. Which is… everything. _A whole new wardrobe, fix her hair, get better glasses… any glasses would be better than what she has on…make-up, and all those girly stuff that Nami uses…this is gonna be a long day…_

"This is MY room you know…" she said and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah… a room in the guy's dorm would really suit you." Leon said sarcastically.

Her face went white. "Guy's dorm?" then she started to ramble about a bunch of stuff… I could only make out that she was sorry and something about the girl's dorm and Nami and her dad and keys and tofu.(A/N: Don't you just love tofu?) But other than that, sadly I could not understand.

Leon put his shirt on as Yuffie continued to ramble and make hand gestures. He got his wallet and dragged her out into his car.

Yuffie---------

"I'mreallyreallyreallyreallysorry!Ithoughtthiswasthegirl'sdormandandandIdidntthinkthatanyonewouldbeinhere…especiallyyoucauseclearlyyou'renotagirlandandandIsawNamiandKairiinthegirl'sdorm…therealoneandIwassofreakinstupidcauselike…whywouldtheybeinthereifitwasntthegirl'sdorm…andwhywouldyoubeinhereifitwasthegirl'sdorm!nowait…ijustsaidthat!mydadtoldmerhatihadtomoveintoadormtodaybecauseofhisstupidevilgirlfriendthatihatesomuchandI'venevereverbeentothedormssoiwouldntexactlyknowwhichonesareforgirlsandguys!thatwaswhyicouldntfitthekeysintothekeyholeoutside!nowthatithinkaboutit…I'mhungrybutyaknowthegoodthngismydad'snotheretoforcemetoeattofucausei'mmoreofthecandytypeihatevegies!whywouldhumanswanttoeatleavesanyways!wait…tofu'snotaleaf…it'ssomeweirdsquishything!(A/N: If you actually understood this… and if you actually tried to read this… you must be insane with really good eyes.)" Yuffie paused to breathe which she hasn't done for more than 5 minutes.

Squall put a shirt on. _Aw…the view is gone! Yuffie stop thinking that! But he looks so good! _ Next thing Yuffie knew she was in the black, leather-seated car that every girl in the school dreamed of being in.

He started the engines and drove off. _Everything here's so shiny! And the seats are so comfy! Wait… what am I doing here…am I being kidnapped? Impossible…he has everything! He's the little rich kid that everyone wants to use! He's not the one suppose to be using me! What for? Stupid… just ask him and he will politely tell you that he just temporarily went insane and is just in need for someone to listen to his problems…yeah… that's what will happen!_

"Hey… Squall… where are we going?" Yuffie asked in a sweet voice.

"It's Leon… and you'll see." Ok… not exactly what I thought but at least he answered. He had his normal expressionless face on. Yuffie sometimes felt like pulling hischeeks up to actually make him look like he was capable of smiling.

"Ok… Leon… WHY are you bringing me somewhere?" I waited and waited but there was no answer… _he didn't hear me…_

"HELLO! WHY ARE YOU BRINGING ME SOMEWHERE!" I shouted in his ear.

He leaped up which caused us to swerve and almost crash into a tree. but thank god he was a good driver and we didn't hit anything.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! WE COULD HAVE CRASHED! WE COULD HAVE HIT SOMEBODY! WE COULD HAVE DIED! I HEARED YOU THE FIRST TIME! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHREICK INTO MY EAR!" Squall's face was red with anger… and you would have wanted to strangle me but… I started laughing. I was laughing so hard that there were tears coming out of my eyes. I could barely breathe, I could also feel Squall glaring at me. I couldn't blame him though… but… he looked so freakin hilarious his face looked like a swelling tomato… heck could tomatoes even swell up? I slowly stopped laughing.

Squall just shook his head and concentrated on the road again. "Ok… I'm sorry." I finally settled down and just stared out the window. We arrived at… somewhere unknown to me… a large mysterious black hole of mystery where Yuffie has not ever dared to enter… the mall.

_Why the hell is he bringing me here? _Squall got out and shut the door so I followed. I followed him into a shop… full of glasses. Not glass stuff but eye glasses. _Why would he bring me here? _Immediately at least 10 sales ladies crowded around Squall, who was by the way ignoring me. "What do you need, sir!" "Anything I can do for you!" the squealing over excited salesladies jabbered.

"I need glasses for her." He pointed at me and all of them went silent and one by one started to walk away with the thought of _he's taken_ in their heads. But a guy came up to us and asked me to go with him into a room. Squall just stayed in the main part of the store looking at sun glasses.

"So… um… what happened to your glasses? Why are you still wearing them if they are shattered?" the guy was looking at me all weird.

"um no reason…" I gave a nervous laugh. He told me to sit down in a chair and put this weird machine in front of me. "Can you see clearly?" I looked into two holes on the thingy. "It's blurry" he changed the lens. "What about this one?" "This is blurrier." "ok" he changed it again. "What about now?" he asked. "Better." Changed again. "what about now?" "Perfect!" he took the machine away from me. "Come with me." we went back into the store and found Squall still followed by the salesladies who by the way gave me smirks, one even gave me the finger but I returned it.

"Um… sir… your girlfriend here doesn't seem to need eyeglasses anymore… apparently those um… shattered ones were just temporary." He held up my shattered glasses.

I turned red._ Girlfriend? In my dreams._ "thanks." Squall nodded and walked away.

"Wait! What will I do with these?" the guy was talking about my glasses.

Squall turned his head. "Burn them." Then he walked out the door leaving me dumbfounded. Partly because he just asked a man to burn my glasses, partly cause I was so stupid not to notice that I already had a perfect vision and another part because I have never met a guy as cool as Squall.

I ran to him. "So that's why we came." I tried to walk as fast as I could to catch up to him but his legs were a lot longer than mine. So don't blame me.

"That's not all." He said when a high pitched voice called out.

"LEON! LEON! OVER HERE!" it was a dark brown haired girl with darkisk skin. She ran and hugged Squall.

I was once again dumbfounded. _He has a girlfriend! Well… ya know…she is kinda pretty. Wonder what school she goes to._

"So… who is the special person that will look fabulous today! She turned around and looked for a fashion-challenged person. Then she laid her eyes on me.

"It's her." Squall pointed at me. "Yuffie, this is Nida. She's a fashion student."

"And for now, a part time personal shopper!" she circled around me she looked at my shoes. "Converse from 2002 right?" _she does know fashion…_ "Yeah… how'd you know? From the style of that year?" yeah… I was interested… I know… just shoot me. "No, I had that pair but they went out of style 3 years ago… but… well Converse shoes never go out of style." She stopped circling me.

"Honey, we've got a lot of work to do."

Nida dragged me from one store to another. We bought shoes, bags, skirts, shirts, blouses, jackets, jewelry and a bunch of other things. We went to Channel, Armani, the Gap, (A/N: they have the best jeans I have ever seen… and they aren't expensive!)

Gucci, Nine West,(A/N: they have cute shoes!) Baby Phat(A/N: Also love that store) and a bunch of other stores.

"Try this on!" Nida threw in a mini skirt. I was in a dressing room with a ton of clothes.

A few seconds later… "And these!" she threw in a basket full of clothes that smack landed on my head.

"OWWWWW! Nida! I won't be able to try on EVERYTHING!" we have been shopping for at least 5 hours straight. And I am dead tired.

"NOT IF YOU KEEP COMPLAINING! TRY THEM ON!" she threw in another basket full of clothes but I dodged them.

"NIDA! STOP THROWING CLOTHES IN! I CANT SEE MY KNEES ANYMORE!" seriously… I cant.

"DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CARRY THEM ALL! NO WAY!" she threw in a pair of boots that hit me again.

"OWWWW! NIDA I'M GONNA HAVE PERMANENT BRAIN DAMAGE IF YOU KEEP HITTING ME WITH STUFF!" I massaged my aching head.

"SORRY!" a few seconds of silence. "ARENT YOU DONE YET? YOU"VE BEEN THERE FOR FOREVER!"

"I TOLD YOU THE CLOTHES HAVE REACHED HIGHER THAN MY KNEE! I CAN'T PUT ON THIS SKIRT!" I had to climb on top all the clothes and stood on top of the pile of clothes. But a spider web got stuck in my hair. I screamed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE!" Nida was knocking on the door.

"THERE'S A SPIDERWEB STUCK IN MY HAIR!" I tried to pull it off.

"WELL THEN GET IT OFF!"

"I CAN'T!"

"THEN GET OUT!"

I did but it sent a massive flood of clothes out. It only took Nida a few seconds to get it off.

"Now… that wasn't so hard…. Hey… you look great!" she was shining.

I turned around in front of a mirror. "You think so?"

"HECK YEAH!"

"um… uh…Nida… are you um… Squall's girlfriend?" _What the heck did you just ask her? YUFFIE! Damn… she has permanently given me brain damage!_

She laughed "He's cute but not my type…and besides I'm older than him! Hey… you like him don't you!"

"NO! um… I was just wondering…" I turned red. _I know I don't like him in that way…_

"Yeah right. Well… cant make you confess…" she got a ton of clothes from my dressing room.

"Hey… how old are you anyways?"

"17" she handed the clothes to a salesman who fell.

"17! Aren't you too young to get a job?" I went back into my dressing room and changed.

"Well… yeah but… why not make money with my talent?" Nida said from the other side of the door.

We got out of the dressing rooms and met Squall.

"HI LEON!" Nida was hyper again.

"You done yet?" Leon looked tired.

"yeah! You can go ahead and pay now." Nida skipped to the cash register.

"Wait… you're paying for all of these?" _It just hit me… who was going to pay… I mean I don't have the money for all these clothes…but why is he doing all this… but I guess there's no point in actually asking him…at least not yet. _

"Who else?" he handed the cashier a credit card…a CREDIT CARD! _How the heck did he get that? oh…yeah… he owns a bank…_

"That will be $60,000" she took the card

"wait…$ 60,000! Come on! Squall! Don't do this! Are you on drugs or something?" I couldn't breathe… the room was spinning.

"No… I am not on drugs… and are you ok?" he looked annoyed.

"Yeah…." The room was getting darker and darker. And she blacked out.

So how'd you like it? come on! I know you guys wanna tell me! Please! R&R

That's a ton of money he spent! If only a really really cute guy would do that for me!

But sadly not all of us can be that lucky… to my reviewers!

**Vampiegurl**- HEY! Thanks for reviewing! And I REALLY DON'T know who to pair Yuffie up with…. But yeah… I LOVE CLOUD TOO! Haha! And yeah… I do like them!

**Mangagakaz- **I put Nida in there! How do ya like it? I wanted to make her someone that's cool so I made her a fashion student and a personal shopper… which is the coolest job EVER! I know I made Sora mean… but heck… everyone was mean… well… I sorta think Leon is hotter than Cloud but I still love Cloud more! And I think I watched that… I know I got it from a movie…just not sure what the title is… but I know it was really perverted… but I wont get this fic into something like that.and of coarse it't better! It has CLOUD in it!

**KaosAngel-** ahhh! I really don't know what to do about the yuffie cloud thing! Cause seriously… who in this story is the best paring? I think it's Leon… but something might happen… this fic didn't go the original way I wanted it to go but it turned out better! But I'll definitely put CloudxYuffie moments in there!

**Lady Sonora the black-rose-** I KNOW! I'm so sorry! I made her so miserable! But remember! Yuffie's one tough cookie! And I will not break her down that easily! Besides… it will all change soon!


	3. Chapter 3:MAKEOVER! part 2

Second Chances

Hi again! Ok…. The third chapter is finally here! I do this week by week cause I need to think for 6 days. About the driving… I already hit someone! No not a person… a car. Only a scratch though but he got pretty mad…. And now I am sick with the flu! Yeah… pathetic… who gets the flu in the summer time? I know… I know… my head is about to slit into 2 and I have tissue scattered everywhere… I want it to go away! But at least I have more time to write my fic! But… my DSL is dead so I'm just stuck with Microsoft word! But at least I get it done! Oh… and people are gonna kill me after reading this chapter!

To da reviewers!

**Vampiegurl**-hey! Thanks again 4 reviewin! Ok… I think it was not another teen movie… I just know that I saw it on HBO and it was when she found out about the bet. I myself am not sure on WHO SHE WILL BE PAIRED UP WITH! I want her 2 end up with Cloud but… we'll never know… and I will review… soon enough!

**Mangagakaz-** hey… mind if I put Nida in this? You mind? SO SORRY! I don't wanna over use your character!

**RayZor**- tanku! Smiles! I love Suiffies but I love cloud more… I don't make much sense now do I? Lol!

**Terraluvr111**- I LOVE clothes… and shopping and all the like. I never used to be a shoppin girl… dunno how I transformed… musta been my friends….

**AngelKairi**- THANKU! U just made my day… swear! I think it was not another teen movie… like what I said up there but I guess a lot of people use that plot… including me oo I read ur data and… YOU HAVE A TWIN! I wanna twin too! A guy more than a girl though…. I have this friend who has this twin and my friend is more of the active sporty type but her twin is more of the geeky type… anyways so like one day we were having math and her sister was having P.E. at the same time…. So they switched… and her sis took the quiz for her! It was so unfair! I wanted to wring their necks! Ok… I cant shut up… I'm sorry!

**Star-chan89- **see! I knew it! it does SEEM like a Squiffie! I knew it! but I could slightly change it! oh… gawd… this is so terribly hard! But yeah… I like it better as a Squiffie!

**Magy-** I know… but there is always a reason for everything… smiles

Chapter 3: Makeover! Part 2!

I woke up with my head throbbing… _uh…what the heck? Where am I?_ Yuffie was in someone's room… a girl's room… _is this my room?_

Yuffie got up and walked to a dresser… there was a picture of Yuffie, her dad and her mom were covered in paint from head to toe. Yuffie smiled, they were in front of their newly painted house... the house that she was just kicked out off.

_I wish mom were still alive…then I would still be living at home…wait…how the heck did I get here…last thing I knew…I was with…oh my gawd…I was with SQUALL LEONHEART! Oh shit…oh SHIT! I blacked out on him! He brought me home…how does he know where I live? Oh…yeah…I walked into his room…yesterday was the WORST day of my life! _

Yuffie looked at the hundreds of paper bags on the floor. _Damn... all those are mine? _

Yuffie opened one paper bag…. "$300? Just for one shirt?" Yuffie put it back in and looked at her clock…. 5:00 am. _NO! it's a crime to be awake at this time!_

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

_What the heck is that? The doorbell Yuffie! Get the door! Why would I want to get my door? No you idiot! Answer the door! Someone is at the door! Fine! Don't have to shout!_

Why are you talking to yourself Yuffie! I don't know! Wait…who would come and visit at 3:00 in the morning? Who would visit me at all? Maybe it's dad? Wait… no…I cant even get him to wake up at 8:00! Maybe…it can only be…a bugler! No way! It's only my first night here! And…and…I'm being robbed!

Yuffie walked in her silent ninja way… it was dead dark… even the great ninja Yuffie couldn't see in the dark! _Bump! _"ow.." _was that a lamp? _Yuffie walked closer to the door. She looked through the peep hole… it was a blonde man at around his 40's. _shoot…maybe I should call 911! No wait! I am a ninja! I can handle him! _ The door handle shook. _Oh crap! _The ninja stuck to the wall… _be one with your surroundings…_

"_Yuffie! Be one with your surroundings! I can still see you!" Master Godo howled at me…I never was really good at this but…this is a life threatening situation! I just HAVE to concentrate! _

The doorknob shook and the door open. _OH CRAP!_ Three figures appeared from the door.

"Yuffie… is that you?" a guy's voice called out…. _Oh crap! He knows my name! Is he a stalker?_

"Yuffie… get off the wall." The voice said again… _is that… Squall?_

"Squall? Is that you?"

"No it's the tooth fairy." A girl's voice suddenly said.

"Really?" I walked towards them.

"No… where's the light switch? It's so dark in here." A guy's voice said… only that this one was trying to make his voice sound like a girl.

"Then who are you? and… how can you see me?"

"um… Yuffie… there's a night light beside you." the Squall sounding voice said.

"_Damn…he's right…" _"Who are you then!" Yuffie switched on the lights.

It was Squall, Nida and another guy… the blonde one… his hair was sticking up obviously with gel. He was wearing a very tight muscle shirt that was showing of his huge beer belly.

"you could have taken longer to open that door! We had to pick trough it!" Nida said with her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" I said to the blondie fighting off an urge to poke his huge stomach…

"Yuffie this is Cid" Leon said without much interest… he was staring at his phone.

(A/N: OH GAWD! DON'T KILL ME FOR THAT!)

"Now, darling, what are we to do with your hair?" the blondie ran his fingers through it but got caught but managed to pull out his fingers. "It's like… hay… dry and…" he… she rather… frowned. "Tangled."

"It is not like hay! And what the heck are you doing in my dorm!" I put my hands on my hips.

"Saving you from your temporary hell." Nida rummaged through all the shopping bags on the floor.

OO (A/N: HO! I just felt like putting that!)

"Come on darling." Cid said excitedly. Yuffie felt like laughing. Someone as big and as huge as Cid couldn't possibly be gay. And the fact that he was calling her darling made her snort.

"What are you snorting at?" Cid was looking at me all weird.

That was it… it sent me laughing like hell.

Cid just stood there and stared at me like I was crazy.

"I'm…. so…sorr…sorry!" my face was red and I couldn't breathe.

"well… whatever…" Cid said in his most girly way.

This made me start laughing more. _Yuffie STOP! _

I calmed down. Ok… that was kinda rude….

"This is for your hair." Cid gave me a bottle of shampoo with a picture of two horses.

"Horse shampoo."

"HORSE? Cid… SO I LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN HORSE TO YOU?"

"No… horses have better hair than you do." Cid said as a matter of factly. "But it can be changed. Now get into the shower."

"I cant take off my clothes! You're here!" I cross my arms over my chest protectively.

"fine… but… use this." He handed a little container to me. "Your conditioner."

"fine fine!"

_knock_

It was Nida with some clothes. "Change into these when you're done." She put it on a table.

"And don't forget, shampoo before conditioner."

"make sure you are COMPLETELY dry before you put your clothes on."

"Just take a little conditioner are run it through your hair."

"I couldn't find your underwear in your closet."

"I think in your case you'll have top use a lot more conditioner than normal people do."

"Make sure your bra is strapless."

"blow dry your hair on medium heat when you are done."

"On second thought wear a bathrobe first."

"Are you listening to me?" they both said at the same time.

"YES! YESS! I HEARED YOU! NOW JUST GET OUT!" I shoved them out the door.

Finally 

I turn on the shower and water started to shoot out.

I follow every single thing they told me to do…. I washed my hair… the whole thing.

When I was done I just put on a bathrobe. I opened the door and they were both sitting there anxiously…

"You're hair!" Cid exclaimed! "It's gorgeous! All it needs now is a trim and… voila! Beauty queen! Come on!"

Cid shoved me back into the bathroom and sat me down on a chair. "You would look great with short hair." And he started cutting like mad. I am dumbfounded. He's just cutting and cutting and using this weird thingy to cut it too… he's layering… "DONE!"

Whoa… I mean…. WHOA! I look like a different person. My hair's not all over my face and it doesn't look dragging. My head feels lighter and I have to admit… I look kinda pretty.

"Great isn't it?" Cid said smiling proudly.

"I admit…. You did a very good job old man." I admired my hair. It was soft and smooth and so unlike my old hair.

"Old _man_?" he frowned…. But just shook it off. He got his big black bag out and pulled something out. "These are tweezers."

I looked at them in disgust. "What are those?"

"Look up." I obey. He lifted his hand holding the tweezers in his right hand and a sharp pain panged on my eyebrows.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Cid! What the hell?"

"and that my dear is what tweezers do."

LEON 

"So… Leon… how's the bet goin?" Sora came up to me with his goofy smile on.

"Sh… no one's suppose to know about it."

"But how is it?" he was looking up at me like I was a piece of candy.

I give him a smirk. "Under control."

Suddenly the whole floor starts to buzz with excitement.

"And that boys is Yuffie." I crossed my arms over my chest. _Cloud…she will be mine._

I could see the halls starting to crowd and there were people murmuring to each other and a bunch of cat calls.

Then I saw her.

It wasn't Yuffie… or… was it… anyways she didn't look a bit like the Yuffie I saw before.

She was walking one foot in front of the other her head up high giving a mischievous smile. Her hair was short, black, bouncy and shiny.She was wearing a baby blue mini skirt with a tight, revealing white shirt… she was something that I would cal… hot.

She walks over to me and my stomach gives a lurch. _What was that for?_

"Hi Squallie." She gives me a flirtatious smile and gets closer to me and whispers in my ear…. "So… what do you think?"

THANK GOD! I am finally done… I know I haven't posted for two friggin weeks… so sorry! I know the chapter is kinda borin but you can just tell that the next chapters to come are gonna be great? Haha! Continue to R&R!


	4. Chapter 4:starting a new life

Second Chances

Here is the 4th chapter! Yay! I am in New York right now… and it is burning! I brought my laptop so I can write!…. the shopping here is THE BOMB! I could drop dead any moment and still be happy! I'll be back by next Tuesday but the good thing is that I can still use the internet! Haha! Just for sharing!

Hey… I know all of you know about the new Disney Land in Hong Kong right? Well… just in case any of you guys are goin there… I suggest you don't go there anytime at the end of October and beginning of November. Yes… we have Disney Land here but… don't you wanna know what Mickey Mouse sounds like in Chinese? Haha! Oh my gawsh… so random.

2 DA REVIEWERS!

**Lady Sonora the black-rose-** oh ma gawsh! I am getting KILLED for making him gay! I knew it! uh! Thanks for the understanding!

**Cyal8grl-**thanku! Continue to update!

**AngelKairi-**thanks again for reviewin! Ok… I am stupid… my friends hate it when people talk about them being twins…so…. I'M SORRY! I can be the insensitive b sometimes… I just cant keep my mouth shut…. Yeah… I was suppose to make some guy named Paolo the hairdresser (Paolo's the name of my hairdresser) but then… I thought… heck… it's supposed to bea romance humor and I've never seen anyone make Cid gay so I did it!

**Star-chan89-** AHHHHHHHH! I know! When I thought about it I was laughing my head off and my friends were like… is she sick but I told them it was something my parents said to me…they've got no idea that I even like KH…. I know… sad….

**Anonymous(whoever u r)-** thanku! I am not exactly the world's funniest person so… this is kinda new….and that makes sense! I am a fanfic fanatic too!

**She who controls the world u luv it! thanku! And I will keep goin!…. as long as you review… smiles**

**DiamondLucy-** think it's any good? I just wanted to make a Yuffie and someone fic… and this is it! YES! That is Namine but I wanna call her Nami!

**Kori Tenshi-** Cause like… your review was the first one I read and I was laughing my head off it! omg! Cloud snorts! Haha! Continue to review!

Start of a new life

_There! I made my freakin big entrance! I wanna go home!_

Yuffie sort of warbled down the hallway.

I cant stand in these shoes and my feet are soar! Aw… I'm gonna get blisters in the morning!

…. More cat calls…

These people are so friggin rude…it's cause of this skirt isn't it! I knew it! it's like 8 inches above my knee!

Yuffie steps on a puddle of water and _nearly _slips… except this time, someone actually catches her.

"Yuffie right?" the low voice behind Yuffie asked.

_Yes…I know who it is…it's Cloud. You know…I will NEVER admit this but…whenever he walks by…my heart skips…just a little school girl crush…_

"Yeah!" I turn around and give him a million dollar smile. "Cloud right?"

He nodded.

"I uh… gotta get to class." I turn around but I feel a hand on my arm.

My gawsh…calm down Yuffie…calm down…he's only holding my arm and I'm as red a tomato. How much more if he…uh…never mind…

"We're in the same class right? Come on… I'll walk you." he let go.

There was a pang of disappointment but…. _CLOUD is walking me to class! Oh yeah!_

I walk beside him. Not behind him like I would have used to but… somehow… my new look gave me the boost of confidence I once had. People were still staring at me. I could feel it. it was like the whole school was watching my every move… but the wrong thing was… I liked it.

"You look different… you know… pettier than you used to." Cloud said… but he wasn't looking at me. He was still looking forward.

Cloud's always been popular. Always stands out… just like Squall… maybe that's why they're…. _Wait…did he just call me PRETTY?_

_Omg…I am hyperventilating…is this a dream? Has the world gone mad?_

"I know…" _that was…um…weird. _"It's just this new thing I'm doing." I flip my hair.

Should I mention Squall and Nida… and Cid. (A/N: I just cant help but laugh at this.)

Maybe Squall already told him about sending me a grooming crew. Maybe he doesn't know.

"It suits you." he opens the door and he lets me in.

The room has gone quiet.

And everyone was staring at me…. hey! It's Squall!

The last time I talked to him… he looked kinda red… a fever maybe…

Cloud sits on the chair beside Squall. There's an empty seat behind Cloud and Nida is sitting beside it. oh happy day…

Yuffie sits down with a thud and Nida stops talking to her friends behind us… her army of sluts… and they turn their heads towards Yuffie.

"Oh… so you're the one everyone's been talking about." Nida flips her hair.

"I guess…" I turn to face the teacher… rule no1 do not make eye contact.

"You've been stealing Nida's spotlight for like… the whole hour." Rikku says while painting her nails. "You know they say gold nails are cool right now."

Kairi nudged Rikku and gave her an evil glare. "No one steals Nida's spotlight."

"Whatever girls. Hey… you look… familiar…" Nida looks closer and studies my face.

"Oh my god. Is that Yuffie?" Nida says a little too loudly.

The whole room looks at me… not that they weren't a moment ago but now with racing thoughts like… the freak? Did she have a body transplant or something?

"Oh my gawd… it IS her." Kairi leans closely.

"Who's Yuffie?" Rikku asks sounding confused.

"The freak you idiot." Nida's hand goes through my hair without getting tangled.

The whole room gasps.

"What's your problem?" Yuffie yelled. "It was a makeover!"

The whole room's filled with ahhs and they turn back to the teacher.

"A makeover huh. Who did it?" Nida crossed her legs.

"How long did it take? How many years?" Rikku asked going back to painting her nails.

"They did one hell of a job." Kairi's fingers ran through my hair.

Seriously…what's up with people and hair?

"It was nothing." Cloud said turning his head.

"Did you do it Cloud?" Nida smiled sweetly but then there was the look that she was going to kill him.

"no" he turned back to his phone and continued to text.

"Look… who did it is not important ok?" Yuffie said a little annoyed.

"Hey… you just have to join us for lunch." Nida smiled at me.

"Me?"

"Yeah… duh… who else?" Nida rolled her eyes.

"Yesterday I asked you if I could sit in your table but you literally pushed me out!" my cheeks were getting hotter and hotter.

"No… that wasn't me. that was Kairi… but don't worry we can always push her out."

Nida smiled sweetly at both me and Kairi.

Kairi's mouth was in an O shape.

"Kairi… your mouth is not the best view in the world… so keep it shut." Nida was still smiling.

I could see the steam coming out of Kairi's ears but she still stayed cool.

Whoa…I should give this girl more credit…being around Nida is tough.

"Yeah… I'm sorry Yuffie… you really should eat with us." Kairi gives me another sweet smile.

What the heck is it with them and all these sweet smiles?

"No way!" I shook my head and started to laugh.

"Oh my god… is she sick or something?" Rikku put her hand on my forehead.

"I am not sick! You are! I mean… just because I look like one of you doesn't mean that I AM one of you!" My cheeks were burning again.

"Yuffie… just eat with them." Squall turned towards me.

"NO WAY! There is absolutely no way that ANYONE can make me!" Yuffie pouted and crossed her arms.

Lunch

"I can't believe I am eating with you guys…." Yuffie poked the salad that she jut HAD to eat instead of the really really good pizza. How do these girls live on salad?

"Don't worry Yuffie… you'll learn to love it." Kairi happily ate what was left of her salad. Kairi always used to have a big appetite…like me…uh…I'm hungry…

"Hey Yuffie… you know there is an opening spot in the cheerleading squad." Nida added. "I am the captain and… why don't you audition? It's later at 3:00. you just have to be there." Nida sipped her distilled water.

"I'm not much of the cheerleading type…" I munched on my salad.

"Yes you are!" Rikku added.

"No… I am not…" munch…

"Yes you are."

"no…"

"Ok…if this is just one of the yes no arguments… I'm out of here." It was Selphie.

She sat down beside me. "You really should try out Yuffie… you get to watch the guys play up close." She smiled happily and sighed. "Tidus is SO adorable."

"Didn't you just break up with him?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah… so?" Selphie tossed her brown hair.

"Hey… I am not trying out…" I want a doughnut…

"YOU HAVE TO!" the whole table said together.

"I will not!"

at 3:00

"OK… I have learned that nothing goes my way." I pouted

"Yeah yeah… come on! You're next!" Selphie pushed me in front of 3 girls, Nida, Kairi and another girl.

"So Yuffie… can you do stunts?" the other girl asked.

"Stunts?"

"Cartwheels, splits… anything?" Kairi asked.

"I can do those."

"then do them." Nida smiled at me.

I did them… it wasn't hard… next they asked me to yell some cheers with my own routine. Which was also easy. Despite what I said about not wanting me to audition…

A little voice inside me is telling me that I really wanted to pass.

"You passed Yuffie." Nida stood up and got her bag.

"But wait… what about the other girls…" I pointed at the long line behind me.

"oh… those girls suck at cheerleading anyway." It wasn't true. There was a girl named Trish there who was a great dancer.

"Yuffie… just be happy you passed." Kairi said to me.

I know I should… but I wasn't… this was unfair for them but… heck… I passed!

TADA! Another chapter done! Yay! Yes… yes… I know… nothing about the YuffiexCloud or YuffiexSquall moments yet… but they are just around the corner!

Ok… a few of my friends and I were making this list on what separates kids from teens… feel free to add if you want to! But please do and don't forget to review!

**What separates teens from kids:**

If you're in a fair, you are there to enjoy and… you have to admit… hunt for a cute guy. A kid would go there for the games… period.

Whenever you went out shopping with your mom… you would spend hours and hours waiting for her to shop so that you can buy the new Barbie that only your mom had the money for. Now, you are the one who goes shopping… for twice as long as your mom took. And now you go with your friends more often… not your mom.

You used to be able to get down and dirty. Now… you do but just in a different way. (A/N: I did not make this!)

Girls used to be better than guys… now guys are better than girls.

Before when someone called you names… you would go tell the teacher and start to cry. Now you make that person cry.

You used to think that kissing was disgusting… now that's what you want.

So! That's all we've made! Yes! I know… only 6… that's why I want you to add!

Don't kill me…. I know that no3 is kinda wrong… BUT I DID NOT MAKE THAT! Pls review!


	5. Chapter 5:her new life

Second Chances

Chapter 5 is up! Heck yeah! So… how are you guys? Never really asked that question before… and I'm back in California! Right now it would be great to go to somewhere like Canada where it is STILL freezing! But at least I'm back! Ok… I am not yet done with KH COM… well… done with the Sora bit but heck… I didn't even know that there was a Riku part! He so rocks better than Sora. He jumps it's like 2 times Sora's jump and he runs faster too! Mickey looks kinda weird though….

And oh ma gawd! Did you guys see Lindsay Lohan? She is so… bony! It's like she's not eating at all. To tell the truth… she looks 50 years older than she she really is. And in her last movie, Herbie she was still normal… and I don't think blonde hair suits her…. Ok… why am I talking about her…. Dunno… oh well…

**2 my reviewers! You guys ROCK!**

**AngelKairi- **yay! I luv dat list so much! Haha! it's so funny! They should put up a Disneyland in Australia… the last time I've been to Australia was when the Olympics were held there. I remember that they had all these thins with the picture of the platypus, porcupine and something else. I just remember that one was named Oly… I think… Nida is in KH COM! Real name is Naminé.

**RayZor- **I know! I love it!but my friends and I only thought of six! Thanks for the added one! And continue to review!

**Vampiegurl**- sorry… haven't heard of Advent Children… what's that? Sorry… clueless girl here…. Squall must look so adorable when he's uncomfortable! Haha!

**DiamondLucy- **sorry it was shorter! I didn't really notice! I'll try to make this longer! And don't worry… I don't think that I can get there either! But… I love Hong Kong! Everything there is so cheap! Haha!

**Lady Sonora the Black-Rose-** thanks for the addition and for REVIEWING! Oh gawd girl… that is like so true!

**Saga123-** KH fics are the BEST! And yeah… waxing is better than plucking but… plucking would make a more dramatic reaction… man I am so evil. OMG! Me too! I hate salads so much! I hate veggies! I don't understand why people can actually eat them! Haha! thanks! And continue to REVIEW!

**Star-chan89-** don't worry… it wont really be like mean girls… she wont change… no actually… wait… think about it… for the first few chappies… she was unYuffieish but she will change to the Yuffie we all know! She's in the process of change! But OMG! Mean girls is like… the best movie ever! For me at least! Haha! Regina George is the best character ever made! And we have the same name! Except for the George part! Haha! wow… this was long….

**-kawaii-demo-kowai—**ah! That's harsh! Where are you from anyway? And omg! You are the one that got me into the card captor fics! But the truth is… I have absolutely have no idea what it is… an anime yeah but what it is about? Thanks for reviewing! And continue to review!

**Not Who She Used To Be- **I knew it! I also think that those black and white Mickey sound weird too but that is Walt Disney's voice…. U luv it? thank you! and a favor…. Help me fill it up!

His point

I have no idea what I have done.

No idea.

She looks totally different.

In a good way.

It was English class… first period. Leon was sitting there talking to Sora about… his punches. He's been saying that they were kinda off for the past few days. Leon, Sora, Cloud, Tidus and Riku have always been good fighters. They'd practice sometimes… they'd work out alone. It came naturally for them. Not just fighting… but football. Yeah… football was a cool sport. All 5 of them were in the team too.

You could say that the 5 of them always stood out.

"Hey… Leon… where's Cloud?" Sora said winking at Kairi. She giggled.

"Bet he went to check out the new Yuffie." Riku said nudging Leon.

"She is hot you know… don't blame him." Tidus nudged Leon as well.

"I'm just doing my job." I leaned back.

"Hey… Squall… do you think she's worth all that?" Sora asked.

"who?"

"Nami. I mean… she's ok and all but… is she worth it?"

"Yeah…I guess…"

_Then why does something in me say no?_

The door opened… and it was …Yuffie. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. and I jolted up.

Cloud sat down beside me like where he usually sat. But today… there was a pang of disappointment.

Yuffie ended up sitting behind Cloud.

"Hey… Cloud where were you?" Tidus gives him a sly smile.

"Just seeing Leon's project up close." He smiled. "I think he did pretty well."

"Hey… have you heard… there's a new opening for a new hot cheerleader!" Sora said… "and I think it's gonna be Yuffie."

"Good…. Something to boost her popularity."

"BUT YOU'RE THE ONE THAT PUSHED ME OUT!" a voice sad behind us.

It was Yuffie… getting her revenge. I could practically see Nida give Yuffie a sweet smile. Which is really cute… but they could get annoying. But that cant keep me away from her.

What I feel for her is something more than that.

Yeah… it was so freakin cheesy but… she always made me feel different than the ways other girls did. I don't exactly know what it was but… it made me want to be with her… and I've always have had this protective feeling whenever a guy looked at her… and that was about every second of the day. That's a sign right?

"Another hot girl's gonna wear the tight mini skirt cheerleader outfit!" Cloud smiled.

"You're such a player Cloud." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Hey… better than being in love with only one girl in my whole life." Cloud snickered.

Sora, Tidus and Riku started to laugh. I gave them a death glare and they stopped.

"Hey… Leon…" Nida tapped me on the back.

Sora, Tidus and Riku smiled. But Cloud frowned and looked away.

"Yeah…"

"You do think that Yuffie should eat with us right?" Nida smiled.

Then… something different happened. Usually when she smiled… my stomach would flip. But… why doesn't it work anymore?

I faced Yuffie.

"You should eat with them."

She looked a bit confused.

She's…pretty and…………she looked so innocent yet so defensive… 

I shook my head… _how could I be thinking of this._

"NO WAY!" Yuffie whined. "I CANT!"

LUNCH 

"She's eating with them." Tidus said, munching on a burger.

"I thought that she wouldn't." Cloud said taking a bite of his pizza…

She seemed to have wanted a pizza… the memory of Nami , Kairi and Rikku tearing her away from a slice of pizza filed my head.

_That's the sacrifice girls have to make…_

"Leon… about the cheerleader tryouts…" I wasn't really listening to Tidus…

"YO! LEON! Are you listening to me?" Tidus waved his hand in front of my face.

I snap back into reality. "What?"

"Were you staring at… Yuffie?" Sora started poking me with a barbeque stick.

"No… what about the cheerleader tryouts?" I said directing my attention back to Tidus.

"How do we watch it if we have football practice?"

"We cant delay it anymore! We haven't practiced for days!" I folded my arms in front of my chest.

"But…. But… don't you wanna watch Yuffie tryout?" Sora pocked me again.

I thought for a while.

"Maybe we can delay it for a few minutes."

3:00 

"whoa… they are a lot…" we were sitting on bleachers. The tryouts have been going on for a few minutes now.

There was a girl who couldn't dance, 5 that just burst out crying and next is Yuffie.

Sora poked me again with the same barbeque stick.

"Will you cut that out?" I said with a slightly annoyed tone in my voice.

"It's fun!" he poked me again.

"I said quit it." I said a little more annoyed.

"No!" he laughed and poked me again.

This did it.

I got the stick from his hand and cut it into two.

This seemed to have broken his heart. He was holding the now two sticks in his hands with his head down.

"The project's next." Cloud said to me while smirking. "Wonder if she'll get in."

"GO YUFFIE!" Sora said but to his disappointment, Yuffie didn't acknowledge him.

She was listening to what Nami was saying and she began.

She was terrible.

When they asked her to do stunts her cartwheel turned into a roll, her splits ended up in screeches of pain. She had a stiffness of a robot and her routines were… horrible. Her cheers couldn't be heard and well…. Over all… it sucked.

"Whoa…." Riku said in awe.

Everyone was shocked on her horrific performance.

I have to admit…I thought that she would be a lot better than that…. A whole lot.

Next thing I new, Nami, Kairi and the other girl stood up and said something to Yuffie and they left. Groans came from the other girls waiting to auditionbut the 3 just kept on walking away.

She got in?

There was a look of triumph on Yuffie's face.

"Back to the field people! Show's over!" I stood up and yelled.

"Aw…Leon… having you as captain isn't fun…" Sora lightly punched me on the arm.

"So… Leon… two points for you." Cloud nodded and ran to the field.

this is the doing of skppnsunday

ok! The little statement I put up there was for no good purpose at all! Haha! as you have noticed… this is Chapter 4 in Leon… er… Squallie's point of view! Yes! Things are different! And just to inform you guys if you haven't guessed it out yet… Yuffie still isn't herself! She will snap back to her real personality in a chapter or two… depends on my thoughts!

Hey! I got Harry Potter! I know… just yesterday… I got it about a week after it was out. But anyways… OMG! Is it true that Dumbledor is gona die! Am I spoiling this? Nah… I think everyone has heard of that…. I am a SLOW reader so I wont finish Harry Potter until about… November? I know…. Mock me! no… don't…oh! And the list is still up for more additions!

**What separates teens from kids:**

If you're in a fair, you are there to enjoy and… you have to admit… hunt for a cute guy. A kid would go there for the games… period.

Whenever you went out shopping with your mom… you would spend hours and hours waiting for her to shop so that you can buy the new Barbie that only your mom had the money for. Now, you are the one who goes shopping… for twice as long as your mom took. And now you go with your friends more often… not your mom.

You used to be able to get down and dirty. Now… you do but just in a different way. (A/N: I did not make this!)

Girls used to be better than guys… now guys are better than girls.

Before when someone called you names… you would go tell the teacher and start to cry. Now you make that person cry.

You used to think that kissing was disgusting… now that's what you want.

You used to want to play soccer with that guy to prove you were better. Now you want to see him get all sweaty and take his shirt off- Lady Sonora the black-Rose

8)You used to think boys were blecky, but now you wanna be held tight?"-RayZor

9)You used to eat everything in sight because you wanted to get bigger, now all you can think about is how to get smaller.

Yeah! Hello! People! Pick your brains on this one! By the end of this fic I want there to be at least 50! 3 additions? Come on people! You can do better than that! I love number 7… by Lady Sonora the black-Rose! Cause it is so true!

And everyone knows that you make someone happy by doing one... reviewing and two… adding to my wonderful list! To be specific… that someone is me!


	6. Chapter 6: STUPID ballroom dancing!

Second Chances

Hey! It's already the 6th chapter! Cheers for self and reviewers! Yaay! Ok… this took me two weeks… actually… only one week but my computer crashed and died on me so I had to rewrite this chapter! Uh! Anyways… continue to R&R!

TO MY GREAT REVIEWERS!

**RayZor-** smiles… maybe he is…. Oh I love being the author! OMG! Ur so freakin fast! Ok! Good news! I am in page 254! So hopefully I will finish HP by the end of the month! Yay! And… WHO DIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS? No one wants to tell mee!

**Lady Sonora the Black-Rose- **and girl, it's true for everyone! Haha! Co-ed schools ROCK! I used to be in an all girl school… it wasn't that bad but… hey you don't get to see hot guys walking around! Glad you liked it!

**Star-chan89-** I hope I get to 50 too! Ok! About Yuffie… in this chapter… you can see a change… just tell me if you want Yuffie more insane or if this is ok… I NEED advice!

**KairiLuv-** You love the fic/ thanku! What's the favor? Go on! Ask me! Yay! I am in your favorites! AND update HOLLOW HIGH!

**Kmsam- **thanks for reviewing! Don't worry! I'll pop by when I have the time!

**Mangagakaz- **YAY! Ok… I wont be using her in a few more fics but I already have a plan! Haha! and update your fics! And sorry… yeah… it was Naminé not Nida… : )

**Muffnbootz- **Cute name! Haha! hey! Thanks for also reading and reviewin in Sweet dream! But sadly… I cant really think of anything to continue it… sorry about that! But I'm preoccupied with this fic! And I have so many ideas! Anyways… CONTINUE TO R&R!

Chapter6: stupid ballroom dancing!

Yuffie woke up the next day with a glowing feeling…

_I am a cheerleader!_

This is so new to me… people actually want to be me… and I am a CHEERLEADER!

Yuffie got up from her bed with a yawn… I was actually excited to go to school! Yuffie went to her closet and rummaged through her many expensive new clothes! She chose one of her hundreds of skirts and a low V neck shirt. She got ready for school.

When I got out of her dorm… I was immediately greeted by no one other than… Cloud. My cheeks got hot and by legs felt like jelly.

"Lookin hot today huh Yuff?" Cloud smiled looking at me up and done and then his eyes landed on my chest.

I blushed even more and just covered it with a bunch of books… to Cloud's disappointment.

"Thanks… what are you doing here anyways?" Yuffie felt herself relax a bit more now.

"To pick you up… Leon couldn't do it… so I did." Cloud got the keys from his pocket and started twirling it around with his right index finger.

"I don't need anyone to pick me up! I always walk to school… man why do you and Squall have to be so friggin tall!" Yuffie had to jump to have almost direct eye contact with him.

Cloud laughed. "Not anymore you don't and… being friggin tall has its advantages." Cloud smiled and pinned Yuffie up to a wall.

His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my face. My face was about the same color as a tomato by now… our faces were about 1 inch away from each other…

LEON! 

I parked my car on the driveway of the girl's dorms. He had to pick up Yuffie…. It would be uh… good publicity to be seen with him or Nami all the time… _wonder what she's wearing today…hope it's the leather mini skirt…uh…Leon…stop thinking of that…_

I got up the stairs towards the main doors… I opened it and… it was Cloud and Yuffie up against a wall. There was a pang in my gut and it was like I was losing the blood circulation in my head…

"SQUALL!" Yuffie jumped and pushed Cloud of her with force… a little too much because Cloud was off balances and fell.

"Sorry to disturb you two and your intimate moment." Anger and disappointment filled inside me and I stormed out the door.

I don't know why I got mad… I saw Cloud making out with tons of girls before but this… this… was different…

Yuffie 

"Squall!" Yuffie screamed from the side walk… Squall drove off.

"SQUALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" I yelled louder.

"He's not gonna hear you… no… he wont listen to you." Cloud calmly walked out the door.

"Why not?" I felt uncomfortable…really…

"One you called him Squall two… you mean something to him… I think…" Cloud got into his car and looked at me… you coming or not?"

Leon .

I hit the gas hard and I knew I was going pass the speed limit but I didn't care. I felt my face hot from anger and I clutched onto the steering wheel as if it was gonna save my life. I sped passed a few cars and almost hit a few people who either swore at me or threw stuff at my car… but I was too mad to throw it back at them.

I reached the school parking lot and I felt even worse… there was a girl and another guy who happened to be Riku with a girl in the same position Cloud and Yuffie were in. I clenched my fist and stormed into the school.

People were getting out of my way… obviously they could tell that I am NOT in a good mood. I reached my locker and banged it open… and hen there was a yelp of pain.

I just hit Sora with my locker door. He was there holding his nose as if it fell off and his eyes were closed so tight that that lone could be painful enough.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SHIT! LEON! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sora continued to swear.

I rolled my eyes and stormed away leaving Sora there in pain while the whole school watched.

Yuffie 

Cloud and I arrived at school a few minutes later. There was Riku and a girl up against a wall.

I felt the blush coming into my face….

"We did it better than they did." Cloud whispered into my ear and the hairs at the back of my head shot up.

I laughed nervously. "Uh… I guess…" we walked to the school with Clouds arm around my shoulder. _Yay!_

We arrived at my locker. "See you around Yuff." Cloud gave me peck on the cheek and walked away.

"OH MA GAWSH! YUFFIE! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! YOU AND CLOUD MAKE SUCH A GOOD COUPLE!" it was Selphie, her eyes were sparkling.

"NO WAY! And can you keep that quiet!" if she didn't keep her mouth shut I was going to stick an apple up her mouth.

"Yuffie! I understand… a first boyfriend is a big deal…" Selphie had a big mischievous smile spread across her face.

"He is NOT my first boyfriend and he is not my boyfriend!"

"Then who is?" She gave me a smug look.

"um… HENRY!" I said… _who the hell is Henry and what kind of a name is that? (A/N: no offence!)_

"OH MY GAWSH! YOU ARE TWO TIMING HENRY?" Selphie looked outraged… "Two timing is ok I guess if they don't find out…. Don't worry it will be our little secret." She gave me a wink and skipped away.

"NO! SELPHIE! I don't know anyone named Henry! And I am not a two timer!" I ran after Selphie out side the school but I lost her.

I stood there in the school's large garden and I started to pant really hard.

"SELPHIEEEEEEEEEE! I AM NOT A TWO TIMER!" I screamed.

"You're two timing?" a guy's voice said behind me.

I froze… oh shoot! It's Squall!

"no! I am not dating anyone! Selphie just had the wrong idea!" I turned around and saw Leon beside a fallen tree.

"I had the wrong idea too." Squall said quietly… but not too quietly for me to hear it.

"Nothing was going on this morning… if that's what you mean." I skipped down to the tree. "Did you do this?" Squall looked down at the tree.

"Yeah…" Squall looked down and glared at his feet.

"AWWWWWWWW! Squallie! You were JEALOUS! You were! That's why you got mad!" I skipped to Squall then gave him a look.

He glared at me… but I swear that I saw his cheeks get pink.

"It's Leon… not Squall and I was not jealous… I just don't enjoy watching my best friend kissing a girl right in front of me…" Leon said still looking straight at me… which was down of coarse…

"I like the name Squall better than Leon… so I will call you Squall whether you like it or not." I gave him a wide smile.

He just continued to glare. "Suit yourself… you better get to class now if you don't want to be late." He walked further into the garden.

I ran up to him and took his arm. He started stiffening up and looked at me. "Hey… I'm not going without you! come on!" I practically dragged him into school…

But little do they know that Selphie was watching and listening to every word they said to each other…. "A three timer then…"

P.E.! 

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" the huge P.E. teacher said…. It was Hercules.

The tall blonde and buffed P.E. teacher walked to the center of the huge gym.

"Ok… today… we're gonna do something new…. Ballroom dancing." Hercules said wile giving a smug look.

The class groaned and that included Yuffie.

"Get a partner… girl-boy and boy-girl, same goes for the homoes! You know your real genders!" Hercules said while walking to a radio.

Some people actually groaned.

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Whose gonna be my partner… 

Yuffie's eyes searched the room for a free guy… Sora… nah… he has Kairi and that bandage on his nose isn't helping… Riku… Nah… he's with an unknown brunette girl…

_Squall!_

A little voice in my head said.

Uh… yeah... but what about… 

"Hey Yuffie!" someone tapped me on the shoulder…. _CLOUD!_

"hi Cloud!" I turned around.

"you don't have a partner yet now do you…" Cloud was staring at me and I think I started to drool.

"um… uh…" too late he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me close to him. I only reached his chest… yes I am that short… but it was a nice view… if only the shirt was off…

Leon was staring at me from behind Cloud… Nami was clinging on to his arm talking but he didn't seem to pay attention.

I waved at him and smiled.

Then Cloud looked at who I was waving at…

"You like him?" Cloud said pulling me closer to him.

"uh… yeah… I guess…" I couldn't look at him… embarrassed I guess…

"But can he do this?" he leaned towards me and his lips came to mine… I knew we were in P.E. class but I didn't care… he forced my mouth to open and he slipped his tongue in. I closed my eyes and brought him lower so that I could kiss him properly. His hands were around my hips and that brought me even closer to him. Everything seemed perfect when….

BAM!

Cloud was tackled onto the floor by…. Squall? Squall was standing over Cloud who was on the floor.

I could see the death glares they were both giving each other.

"OK! What the hell happened!" Hercules walked over to the two and then looked at me. "All 3 of you detention tomorrow!" Hercules was mad but seemed to calm down a bit. "All of you back to your partners!" he shot back and walked to the radio. But this time there was a tall thin girl with long brown hair beside Hercules.

"Ok… guys… this is Meg… she's gonna help me demonstrate…" Hercules was cut by a few giggles… "ballroom dancing… not anything you sick minded kids are thinking about."

The radio began to play music. And Meg and Herc started dancing… you'd think that someone as big as Hercules would suck at these type of dances but… to tell the truth… he was pretty good! The dance continued for a few more minutes but then I caught Nami giving me a death glare.

What's up with her?

Then the music stopped… the class burst into cheers and applause.

They both bowed and Meg started giggling.

"Now… all of you people will be doing the same thing… for guys… right hand right above your partner's hips… nothing below that! And left hand holding the girl's right hand. Girl's left hand on your partner's shoulder…. Yuffie found difficulty in doing this because her partner was so tall.

"My arm is starting to hurt! Why cant you be shorter!" Yuffie whined.

Cloud laughed. "Why cant you be taller?" Yuffie pouted and then the music started.

"Go left then right then guys twirl the girl with your right hand then bring her back slowly." Hercules said while demonstrating with Meg.

"Ok! 5… 6… 7… 8… and 1… 2… 3… 4… 5……….."

"Stop stepping on my foot!" Cloud hissed at Yuffie.

"Then stop putting your foot there where I could step on it!" Yuffie hissed back.

"And repeat!" Hercules started clapping again.

Cloud twirled me around but I fell and he caught me… he smiled. "Hey! You did that on purpose!"

"So what if I did?" he smirked "Hey… you want ice cream later? My treat!"

ice cream? Ice cream? For FREE? What kind of ice cream? Hm…what flavor should I get? Vanilla…chocolate…strawberry…cookies an cream…cookie dough…dark chocolate…mint chocolate…marble…bubblegum…peanut butter(I hate this flavor by the way...) …chocolate chip---

"Welll…." Cloud gave me a questioning look.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry! Ok! What flavor do you think I should get?"

Cloud laughed… "Any flavor you want."

Then someone took hold of my arm and pulled me towards him.

"What the hell?" Cloud said looking at the guy in front of me.

"Partner switch… didn't you hear Coach. H?" Squall said smirking at Cloud.

Cloud pouted and went on to Nami… who looked rather smug to see him.

"My foot…" Leon said wile looking down at me.

"What about MINE! You stepped on it around 5 times!" Yuffie said staring at their feet… but then started to laugh.

"What's wrong with you?" Squall said looking a bit weirded out.

"It's just that we must look weird cause we both suck at foot coordination." Yuffie stopped laughing. "My arm is starting to hurt… you and Cloud are so tall, I have to raise my arm so that I could reach your shol-" Yuffie was swooped up into the air. She could feel Leon's arm around her waist… he was carrying her.

"Let me down!" Yuffie whispered fiercely.

"No… my foot's gonna swell up if you continue to step on it and besides… your arm doesn't hurt anymore now does it?" Squall brought me up a little higher.

"No…but you don't have to carry me…" I was frowning now… "Put me down Squall!"

"No… and it's Leon…"

"Put me down! You're mocking my height! SQUALL!"

"No I am not! I told you… it's LEON…"

"Squallie! Squall! Squallia! Squalla! Squash! Squashie! Squallie Wallie! Squishy! Squallie the Squish! Squalllll-"

Squall's face was really close to mine. "If you don't stop… I'll kiss you." he gave a smirk.

I thought for a moment…. "Squa-"

"I was just kidding…" Squall frowned.

My eyes grew as big as saucers. _Squall Leonheart? Kidding? SQUALL LEONHEART? Oh gawsh… the world is coming to an end!_

"What? A guy can't joke?"

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked down. It was Sora.

"Hey… uh… it's partner switch again." He gave a cheesy smile and scratched his head. (A/N: this is sorta like his trademark action.)

Squall put me down gently and glared before he walked over to Selphie who gave me a wink…. _What was that suppose to mean?_

"FACE YOUR PARTNERS!" Herc bellowed from far away.

I faced Sora who was still smiling by the way.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I gave a glare.

"No…" Sora just continued to smile.

So… there was silence… while they continued to dance… Sora (who has unbelievably big feet by the way)was a good dancer… even if Yuffie tried to get on his nerves by stepping on his feet… he'd just move his feet and she'd just ended up stepping on the floor. When she tried to make a conversation… he wouldn't say a thing…

What's up with him? 

Then Yuffie's eyes landed on… Sora's hair….

It was all sticking up and it was shaped into many perfect cones…. Did he use gel? Maybe some kind of magic formula? Whatever it was… Yuffie was going to find out….

I ran through his hair with my fingers… it wasn't oily or whatever you call that feeling when you touched gel… then how did he make it stand….

Sora by the way was looking at Yuffie as if she just swallowed a monkey whole.

I ran through his hair again…. It doesn't feel like he put anything on it… there's not a single product in the world that could make hair stand like this… come to think of it… Cloud has hair like this….

"I was born with it…." Sora said knowingly…

"Born with what?"

"Hair like this…"

"How did you know that I was thinking about your hair? Are you psychic?"

"Uh… no… you were running your fingers through my hair and you were staring at it for the past few minutes…" he smiled.

"Ah… oh… it's just that…"

"It defies gravity…" he finished the sentence for me…

"ok… are you SURE that you aren't psychic?"

"Yeah I'm sure… it's just that I get that a lot…" he smiled again… "Sorta reminds you of Cloud huh?" his smiled spread widely on his face.

"How did you- I mean… no! you just gave me that idea… right now!" that was a close one Yuff! He almost caught you! it's a good thing I make good saves!

"She WAS thinking of him!" Sora thought to himself and smiled. 

"Yeah… whatever you say Yuff…" Sora said sarcastically.

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"OK FREAKS! CLASS DISMISSED!" Hercules called out.

After school .

Ice cream! Ice cream! I'm gonna have ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream! 

I skipped down to my locker and put my books back in.

_Ice cream! Ice cream!_

Cloud said to meet him in the garden.

_Ice cream! Ice cream!_

I skipped to the garden.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING!" someone was shouting.

"Nothing…" the second voice came… it sounded way too calm…

Yuffie looked around the wall… _OMG! OMG! OMG! It's Squallie and Cloud!_

Yuffie managed to sneak behind a tree without being noticed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHINGGG? THEN WHAT WAS THAT BACK THERE?" Squall looked like he would pop a blood vessel.

"just a little bit of my fun." Cloud smiled which made Squall looked madder… if that was possible…

"A LITTLE bit of your fun? And where does that usually end up?" Squall's hands were in such a tight fist that it looked like his nails would be piercing into his skin.

"Sometimes… it doesn't work out… sometimes… it wend up in my bed." Cloud gave a smirk.

Squall was shaking in furry now…

"Why… you like her don't you?"

Squall was about to hit him when… little ol' Yuffie decided that it was time to help out and jump into their little fight.

"OK! SQUALL! STOP!" Yuffie was blocking Cloud from Squall's hit.

Squall immediately stopped and his look softened. "What are you doing here?" he was glaring at Cloud.

"Cloud and I are gonna get ice cream! Wanna come?" I said a little too happily. But hey! It's ice cream!

"NO! I don't want to disturb your little date…" Squall gave Cloud another glare, turned his heel and walked away.

"Oh well… less for him… more for me! Come on Cloud! Let's go!" I dragged Cloud into an ice cream shop.

Yuffie got home around an hour later… her stomach was going to explode and shhe was having a terrible brain freeze.

BANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"OH MY GAWD!" Yuffie covered her ears and started singing it's a small world after all.

"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!" Yuffie was hiding under a blanket.

DAMNNNNNNNNNNNNN! This is EXACTLY why I didn't want to move out of my house!

VOILA! Another chapter done! Yay! Ok… I know… I didn't put a Yuffie and Cloud going to the ice cream parlor part… but… I cant really think of anything right now and I'm kinda lazy right now! Forgive meh! Ok… I know it took a LONG time… well for me at least… to review! But I am so freakin busy! I have dance class and I had this fight with one of my friends and I'm just plain stressed out…

But anyways… here's the chapter! Bye!

And don't forget to add to my list!


	7. Chapter 7: thunderstorms

Second Chances

YAY! Another chapter added so… yes! So in this chapter I think you would find Squall a _little _bit uncomfortable! But in a good way…I think… haha! it's fun seeing someone so serious uncomfortable… if only this fic was a movie… then it would be fun but sadly I don't think I have the drawing skills to make one… anyways… can someone please tell me if Kingdom Hearts 2 is the last Kingdom Hearts coming out or is it gonna be like Final Fantasy and have a lot different characters?

Oh yeah! Check out my new fic! Time of arrival! Yeah… weird title but I couldn't really think of a nicer one so you're stuck with that until you guys can give me ideas to replace that name. Anyways… It will be a Clouffie cause I see that EVERYONE wants a Clouffie so that fic will make up for the lack of Clouffieness in this fic…

Disclaimer: ok! This is the first time that I put this… ok… if you ask… who owns Kingdom Hearts… it would be Disney and Squaresoft. So if I work for either Disney or Square soft… will that mean that I own Kingdom Hearts? I think it does… happy reading!

To my GREAT REVIEWERS!

**AngelKAiri- **envy… sweet envy… haha! Don't worry will put more Squall vs Cloud scenes…. In the next chapter… not this one sadly… THANKS for reviewin!

**-kawaii-demo-kowai- -** so you are from the Philippines but you live in Australia now? Or just visiting? Either way… THANKS FOR REVIEWIN!

**RayZor- **AHHHHHHHHHH! runs to computer and starts typing until gets eye bags ok… that had no connection… anyways… sorry! I'm working on 2 fics right now! Check one of them out! Thanku!

**Xthechickenhousehelenaaaaa-** OMG! I love you! you gave me 2 to add in my list! Thanku! And continue to review!

**xxxroxyxxx- **don't worry! Ish a SQUIFFY! Great story? Woah! Thanks!and here's the update!

**KairiLuv- **I wanna know what the favor is! It aint cheeky! Come on! Tell meh! Nami sucks… but I haven't put her there for a while now… cause I wanna think of something that will make her al clever. Hewp meh! Cant think! Brain is frozen! Yay! Am on your favs list! Wohoo!

Chapter 7: Thunderstorms

Yuffie was in her room under her blanket with all the lights switched on.

"LALALALALALALA! IT"S A FREAKIN SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!" Yuffie sang.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

"DAMNIT!" sweat was trickling down Yuffie's face.

I cant stay here alone…I'll die of heart attack…who do I go to? Nami? no…we're not even that tight yet and besides…she'll drop me like a bombshell when she finds out that I'm afraid of thunder. Kairi? No she doesn't live in a dorm! Selphie? Nah…she'll think that I just had a fight with Henry who does not exist by the way…uh…Rikku? She doesn't live in a dorm either! Those are all the people I know…uh…uh…wait…there is Leon…NO wait! He's a freakin guy! But…he's Leon…he wouldn't do anything…I hope. But heseemed pretty mad a moment ago…maybe I shouldn't go… 

I got a jacket and tried to look for an umbrella but sadly… I forgot to brig one. I put on a pair of flip flops opened the door and ran.

**BOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Leon continued to watch tv… baseball… MTV… news… cartoons… the fishing channel… who the hell actually watches the fishing channel? He stared annoyed at the tv. And finally decided to switch it off.

_Should Cloud go clubbing this late? I should have taken up the offer to go with him but he wasn't really interested in watching people get drunk and in the end he'll have to end up bringing people home. _Yuffie's picture popped into his head but he just shook it off. _But it's better than being bored at home…but it wasn't like Cloud was always good entertainment…he has his good side and bad side like everyone else. His bad side just happens to be that he flirts with every hot girl he sees. _The image of Clouds tongue up Yuffie's mouth appeared but he shook it off yet again. _He's a good football player I'd have to say…great passes…fast runner…fast thinker…but an arrogant jerk. And a player. _The image of Cloud pinning Yuffie up against the wall appeared but this time… he didn't shake it off. _He was annoyed… with both Yuffie and Cloud_. _Cloud for being such a player and Yuffie for being such an easy target…you'd think a girl with a sirit like hers wouldn't allow that…or maybe…she likes him?_

Just then there was a knock on the door. Cloud had a key… or maybe he was just too wasted to remember. Leon got up from where he was seated and opened the door… to find a wet Yuffie.

She was in a jacket and shorts and her hair was all over the place.

"Uh… hi Leon… you don't mind me um… staying here… for a while…" she was already inside the house leaving her shoes and jacket on the floor trailing to the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Leon walked over to a cabinet to give her a towel.

"Thanks…" She took the towel and started to dry her hair.

"You still haven't answered my question yet." I crossed my arms.

"Wow! Is this soft or what? You REALLY should tell me where you got it. I want one that is exactly like it." she said a little too happily.

"Tell me why or I'm gonna kick you out." Leon walked closer to Yuffie who gave him a nervous laugh.

"You wanna watch tv?" she got the remote control and started flipping through the channels and she landed on basketball. "Hey… you like sports right? Why don't you watch?" she moved over to the other end of the couch.

I sat down sure that I would not get anything from her… besides… having her here isn't that bad…

Score: Traverse Town –21

Agrabah- 19

"Tight game huh?" she laughed nervously.

**BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Yufie gave a small scream and moved a little closer to me. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out and she seemed to be frozen in her new position and she was panting like she just ran a whole race.

So that's why she came…Yuffie's afraid of thunder? 

**BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

She jumped and landed somewhat closer to me. She was holding the couch so tightly it looked like she could rip half of it off.

Lightning flashed.

Oh shit… 

**BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Yuffie screamed and covered her ears… and rolled closer to me again…but this time she was right beside me.

I swallowed… _oh god…_

**BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Time just seemed to freeze…

Yuffie was on my lap with her arms around my neck and head against my chest…

…OMFG…fuck…shit…what is she doing…is she trying to seduce me or is she just scared…either way…it is making me uncomfortable…in a sorta good way…wait…what did I just say!

Her small figure was in an awkward position… her legs were folded towards her… she was facing my right and seated somewhere almost off my knee but she still seemed to hold on that I think if I stood up she'd still be clinging to me.

**BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Oh god…oh god… 

This time she was still on my lap but not somewhere on the knees anymore… _damn…this feels good…uh…what am I thinking…_her cold hands were still around my neck and her head was still pressed on my chest and she was still shivering.

She squirmed… _oh dear god…_

Leon…concentrate on the tv…concentrate on the tv… 

_The score…oh god…what's the fucking score…_

_Traverse Town: 45_

_Agrabah: 47_

Lightning flashed… _not again…_

**BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Her position was changed immediately… she was now kneeling on my thighs and her arms were around my head and her chest was pressed upon my cheek and a part of my ear… _oh damn Yuffie…what do I do…what the hell do I do! What kind of person reacts this way to thunder? No one sane I'm sure but…damn…_

She moved closer and pulled me closer to her…and… did I just moan? No I didn't… I'm not even enjoying this…

**BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

She was back in her old position sitting on my lap but with her arms around my waist.

Damn…I cant decide which is better…this one or the other one…no…damn…I'm not enjoying this…I'm not…I know I'm not……………fine…I am…no…I did not just say that…concentrate on the game…chills ran down Leon's spine… not sure if these were from pleasure or from the cold.

Oh the scores…the scores…Yuffie moved.

Holy god…oh yeah…the scores…the game…

Traverse Town…uh uh…679? And um…Agrabah…4,589? But it's only the…40th quarter? What the hell is wrong with the world?

Then the door burst open. Who the hell?

It was Cloud… soaking wet but his hair was still spiky… how does he do that?

Wait…he's staring at something on the floor…Yuffie's shoe…another shoe and Yuffie's jacket all leading to…Yuffie…who just so happened to be on my lap with her arms around my neck and…my arms around her waist? When did that happen?

Yuffie looked up and for the first time she notice what…er… who she was on. She immediately moved away but instead fell on the floor.

"offfffff" she said when she fell but immediately stood up. "um…. Hi?" she gave a nervous laugh.

Cloud glared at me and stormed of… into his room I guess…

Yuffie looked at me worriedly… "um… sorry about that… I uh… didn't mean it… I just get a little carried away when it comes to thunder…." She laughed again. I didn't wanna tell her that that was the most… interesting night I've had in a while. "But what about Cloud?"

"The storm seems to have died down… go home, I'll take care of him…" he practically pushed Yuffie out the door and shoved an umbrella towards her. "Good night… and bye." I slammed the door.

I walked to the couch and put his head in his hands…. Damn hormones…

Fine Leon! Do what you want! Blame the freakin hormones but we all know what you truly feel… right?

Crowd: RIGHT!

Ok! Personally… I thought that this chappie was hilarious! But not as much as the gay Cid…. Lol! So… how did you like it? huh huh huh? Tell me! in your wonderful reviews! Yay! Ok… so far… I have 50! Yay! Ok… oh yeah… I am DONE with Harry Potter! It's a cool endin… SNAPE FUCKIN KILLED DUMBLEDOR? Oh… oopsie… hehe! Not suppose to get that one out… but OMGGGGG! how could he do that? Dumbledor's man through and through? What the hell is that but oh well… must not question the great Harry Potter's words… but… what the hell?

Anyways… the list is longer! Thanks to a girl with gmail! I have gmail too! Just not for this site's use… for my personal use… so you guys are stuck with yahoo. And I decided to add so as to motivate you people… THINK! PLEASE!

**What separates teens from kids:**

1) If you're in a fair, you are there to enjoy and… you have to admit… hunt for a cute guy. A kid would go there for the games… period.

2) Whenever you went out shopping with your mom… you would spend hours and hours waiting for her to shop so that you can buy the new Barbie that only your mom had the money for. Now, you are the one who goes shopping… for twice as long as your mom took. And now you go with your friends more often… not your mom.

3) You used to be able to get down and dirty. Now… you do but just in a different way. (A/N: I did not make this!)

4) Girls used to be better than guys… now guys are better than girls.

5) Before when someone called you names… you would go tell the teacher and start to cry. Now you make that person cry.

6) You used to think that kissing was disgusting… now that's what you want.

7) You used to want to play soccer with that guy to prove you were better. Now you want to see him get all sweaty and take his shirt off- Lady Sonora the black-Rose

8) You used to think boys were blecky, but now you wanna be held tight?"-RayZor

9) You used to eat everything in sight because you wanted to get bigger, now all you can think about is how to get smaller. –star-chan89

10) You used to hang out with everyone, now you only hang out with "cool" people. 

11) You used to listen to nursery rhymes, but now you listen to rock and rap and pop. . You used to close your eyes whenever it was the kissing scene but now you are willing to kill to be in it. (with the guy of coarse) –me……. skippinsunday…….

So! Add please people! Please! And don't forget to R&R! thanks u! mwah!


	8. Chapter 8: keys and coffee

Second Chances

Oh my gawd… I lost this chapter… after spending 3 hours absorbing the radiation of this computer and probably risking cancer… so I saved my work… and I closed mword… I went to pressed document manager… and I found out that second chances chapter 8 did not exist on my computer…. I WANNA KILL SOMEONE RIGHT NOWWWWWWWWWWW!… no… don't sweat… will get wrinkles earlier…. Ok I will keep my cool but I cant promise a better chapter than the original but I will do my best! So please review!

To my reviewers! Hey! I got 8 reviews!

AngelKAiri- haha! sorry… I have that effect on people… no one knows what to say… so I end up talking more. Thanks! It was kinda short though… Squiffies are adorable though… go ahead and criticize! Please! You don't have to ask… I'm looking for improvement and the more advise/ criticism I get… the faster I improve.

KairiLuv- Your OC was only mentioned in this chapter but not a part of it. I will add more of her in the next chapter. Jealousy in the next chapter… ; ) you can guess how I will do it when you read the chapter… isn't jealousy a beautiful thing? Sorry I stick to Yahoo like glue… don't have msn but I have YM. And I'm kinda busy so I don't have time to make an account. Have to apply for colleges and get interviewed! (AHHHH!)

Muffnbootz- funny? Thanks! These were one of my first ideas and I thought of it when I was with my friends and I started laughing and they were looking at me like I was deranged. Anyways. I love your name! It's so cute! Continue to review!

Xthechickenhousehelenaaaaa- I love Squall… it's just so cute… and who is taller? Squall or Cloud? Cause I think Cloud is taller.

RayZor- hey! I say oh my gawd! A lot if you have noticed! Just kidding! But hey it's better than sounding like a granny! You're lucky that you can control the laughter! I cant! And I get weird looks cause I laugh too much… if you wanna live, live happily! Hey! I have a new motto! And thanks so much for adding!

-kawaii-demo-kowai- -I'm sorry! I didn't make it long enough! Ahhh! I couldn't think of anything else to write but it think I made up for it in this chapter… and sorry I didn't update quickly… : )

Maia- I'm confused too! And that is not a good thing cause I am the writer! Ahhh! I don't wanna ask for votes cause I will be forced to follow them… and I am very disobedient… so that's a problem! Thanks for updating!

Nicki hypermeeeeee – **I **have talent? Oh my gawsh! Thank you! Just when I thought I was beginning to suck… here you come! But I don't think that the last chapter was written well… that's all I got to say. Thank you for reviewin!

Chapter 8: Sorry damn… I forgot the freakin title!

Yuffie

Yuffie was trying to unlock Cloud and Leon's front door with a pin.

Last night, the night of the thunderstorm… Yuffie left her keys in their dorm accidentally. When she reached her dorm door last night… she didn't have a key but picked the lock on her door to get in, not wanting to get wet from the rain… not that she wasn't wet already.

So what she did was she called Leon to tell him that she left her keys. He told her to get the keys from him the next day… today was the next day and she wanted her keys so that she could get it duplicated for her dad, by request.

Click.

The door unlocked and she swung open the two doors that were in front of her. this was weird cause the other doors, including hers, were only one per dorm… but this had two…

Whatever…

Yuffie tiptoed in, not wanting to wake up anyone. _Which way to Leon's room?_

"Yuffie?" a low voice said behind her.

_shoot… busted…_

Yuffie turned around to find a very sleepy looking Cloud in front of her.

"Uh… hi Cloud!" Yuffie gave an innocent smile.

"Yuffie… what are you doing here?" he was holding a glass of water.

"Um… just gotta get my keys… I uh… left them in Leon's room last night" Yuffie swung her arms from side to side.

"You even went to his room…" Cloud said almost unaudible but Yuffie heard it anyway.

"Cloud… nothing like that happened… I just get a little carried away when it comes to thunderstorms… it could have been anybody." Yuffie said looking down at her feet.

"Even a girl?" Cloud said raising one eyebrow up with a small smile on his face.

Yuffie looked up and glared at him. "NO!"

"Because if it were a girl… I would think you were lesbian." Cloud said smiling.

"I am not a lesbian!" Yuffie continued to glare at him.

"Hey… I didn't say anything… you were the one that thought of that… the thought never even crossed my mind." Cloud smiled mischievously.

Yuffie almost melted then and there. "Fine… you win."

"Ok… since I won our little argument… I'm taking you out to get coffee later at 8" Cloud took a sip of water.

"Real smooth mister… ok fine I'll go with you… but your paying." Yuffie put her hands on her hips.

"Fine with me." Cloud shrugged and walked over to one of the doors and opened it. "See ya." He closed the door leaving Yuffie there all alone.

Yuffie looked around the dorm as if noticing it for the first time.

There was a flat screen tv… the ones that were stuck to a wall. There was a DVD player and some DVDs put up in neat shelves around the tv.

The walls had dark green wallpaper n it. The floor was covered in nice shiny wood. The Windows were elegantly carved French style and around the windows were gark green curtains with elegant embroidered decorations sewn on to them.

Connected to the living room was a huge kitchen. In the center of the kitchen was a wooden table with a marble top that served as a dining area with four wooden stools neatly placed under it. The room was filled with cabinets and more counters full of cooking gadgets. Yuffie opened one of the 3 hugest cabinets. Cold air swept her. the cabinets were the fridges! This one was filled with fruits and vegetables, to Yuffies disgust. She wrinkled her nose and closed the door. The next fridge was filled with drinks and snacks. Much better. And the next one was a freezer.

Yuffie opened another door to another room. It was a bathroom. It had a huge bathtub in the middle of the room. The floor was made of entirely marble. The windows were covered by wispy white curtains that fluttered as the wind passed by. In one of the corners… there were a few marble steps and a sitting area with a steam machine. There was also a massaging table. And a cabinet full of white and dark green towels.

Yuffie opened one of the three doors… it led to a giant closet. Yuffie flicked on the lights. Yellow light shown on every single one of the shelves and closets in the room. Each closet was covered by a wooden door with glass so that you could see what was inside of them. There were rows and rows of clothes that were folded and hung neatly. One shelf had at least 100 watches and sunglasses of every shape and color, each in one of their respective leather and velvet boxes. Four shelves were dedicated to hats. A ton of them. There were also shoes lined up neatly on the floor.

Yuffie opened another door it lead to… a staircase? The staircase was made up of wood. Yuffie climbed up the stairs and it led to a hallway with 3 rooms. Yuffie opened the doors to one room, it was a study and a library.

There were two desks each with a computer and big comfy chairs. And there was also a conference table. There were also shelves and shelves of books. There were two leather couches and an unlit fireplace. Duh… it had to be unlit… who would light a fireplace in the middle of October?

Yuffie got out of the room and peeked into another door. It was a sleeping Leon. Yuffie went into the room. Leon was asleep on a wooden king sized bed with a dark and normal green plaid comforter. Half of it was on the floor. There was a couch in front of the bed facing another tv. One side of the room had another staircase. How many floors did they take up? Yuffie couldn't see what was on the 3rd floor… she could only see the railings.

Something gleamed in the sunlight… her keys. Yuffie walked to Leon's bedside table and took the keys. She smiled contented with herself for not causing any trouble. She turned her heel but it got caught in the comforter and she fell on the bed on top of Leon's legs.

Oh shit… oh holy shit… 

Yuffie slowly turned to Leon's face.

Still sleeping. Yuffie gave a sigh of relief and sat up on the side of his bed. She was about to get up when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist.

Yuffie sat there frozen with her butt glued to the bed.

Leon's arms wrapped around her tighter and he brought her closer to him making her face his neck.

"Yuffie…" Leon said lazily.

Yuffie looked up at Leon's still closed eyes. "Yes?"

Leon's eyes suddenly burst open. He stared at Yuffie then to his arms that were wrapped around her. He immediately jumped of the bad and moved away from the bed and he almost hit the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Leon said standing up.

Yuffie jingled her keys. "Getting my keys."

"Oh." He walked over to his bed.

"Leon… You know… I think it's sweet." Yuffie smiled… Leon annoying time!

"What?" She looked at her with an almost confused expression… but no one could really tell.

"That you dream of me." Yuffie smiled sweetly in an evil way.

"I wasn't… I was just sleeping." Leon rolled onto his bed.

"You didn't have to physically violate me." Yuffie tried to look serious but her smile just kept on creeping in.

"I did not physically violate you… I didn't even touch any unnecessary parts." Leon glared.

"How do you know? Maybe you weren't sleeping… you're just finding a reason to touch me." Yuffie pocked him on the arm playfully.

"I wouldn't wanna touch you… and I was sleeping." Leon just continued to glare at Yuffie.

"I'm not so sure about that." Yuffie said smiling seductively as she crawled onto Leon's bed.

Leon had to cut the temptation of doing anything… and believe me it was hard… she was just playin with him.

"Get out, Yuffie." Leon said coldly.

"Come on Leon, I know you want me." Yuffie said smiling as she got of the bed.

"No I don't." Leon said despite the little voice inside him saying likewise.

"Why don't we make out right now." Yuffie gave one of her seductive smiles.

She had no idea how well she did those smiles. I made Leon's heart do a flip.

He actually started to consider what she said but he knew that she was just making fun of him. No one did that to him… he didn't know why he just lay down there and did nothing.

"I said get out!" Leon shot Yuffie a death glare.

"I was just about to… but if you change your mind… call me… bye Squallie!" Yuffie gave a wink and closed the door.

"LEON!" Leon shouted back at her.

He listened as her footsteps got softer and softer until they disappeared.

He buried his head in his hand. _I even think of her when I'm asleep._

Starbucks

The bell rang signaling that someone entered. Cloud stepped in and looked around the room. Still no sign of her.

He sat down in one of their huge green chairs. A few tables away, there were a few blonde girls were giving him flirtatious smiles. He smiled back and fought off the urge to go there and flirt. He was here with Yuffie… that's all that mattered.

After one hour of waiting.

The bell rang. Yuffie stepped in. She was wearing short green shorts and a white spaghetti strapped shirt. Even when she was wearing something this simple, she was still hot.

"Hey Cloud… sorry I'm late." Yuffie flopped down on one chair. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Just a couple of minutes." _Plus 59 _Cloud could have said this but he didn't want to be rude.

"People always say that but it's never true… come on… tell me!" she asked

"Fine… I arrived an hour ago." I said smirking making her feel guilty.

"Oh my gawd… I am so sorry Cloud… I… I sorta lost track of time… you see… I had to duplicate my key for my dad… the guy said it would only take a couple of minutes but it took an hour. I'll make it up to you… I know! I'll buy you coffee!" Yuffi said out of breath.

"Nah… you can pay me back in some other way… I'll get the coffee." Cloud stood up and walked to the counter.

Yuffie looked around the place and spotted 3 blonde girls glaring at Yuffie. Yuffie just glared back. _What's their problem?_

Something vibrated in Yuffie's pocket. It was her phone… a message from Nami.

_Yo… Loser… meet me later at the mall. Prada's new collection finally arrived today._

Yuffie just replied ok and that she'd meet her in 2 hours.

Cloud arrived with two cups in his hands. He handed one to Yuffie who sipped the coffee happily. She knew that the caffeine would make her hyper later… but she didn't care.

"Hey… Cloud… ya know what's up with them?" Yuffie nudged her head in the direction of the 3 girl's table… who by the way were still glaring at her. but smiled when Cloud looked back at them but just continued to glare back at Yuffie when Cloud turned his head back.

"They've been there for the past hour… they're pretty shy." Cloud smirked.

"Why? What do you mean pretty shy?" Yuffie said continuing the glare battle between her and the three girls.

"They continued to stay cause of me… Shy because usually guirl's would just walk up to me… but they didn't even budge." Cloud shrugged.

"What if they're just waiting for someone?" Yuffie could see the eyes of the other girls water.

"Trust me… and as soon as your little death glare battle is over… they will leave." Cloud said sounding sure of himself.

"You just wait." Yuffie said out staring the girls. They rubbed their eyes as they got up and stormed out of the shop.

"Told ya." Cloud smirked. "They're jealous that you're here with me but none of them aren't."

"Who said I wanted to be here?" Yuffie asked.

"If you didn't want to be here you wouldn't be here right now. You're one of the hard to get types." Cloud smiled.

"Who says you know anything about me?" Yuffie said raising one eyebrow.

"Ok… fine test me." Cloud moved forward so that his elbows were on his knees and his hands were on his chin.

"Ok… What's my last name?" Yuffie asked.

"Kisaragi. Ok… let's have a deal… if I win… I take you out to dinner tonight… and if you win… it will be up to you if we go out or not." Cloud smiled. (A/N: Such a charmer!)

"Fine I agree and you got that right." Yuffie said thinking of a harder question. "Ok… what is my favorite color?" Yuffie asked. That was pathetic Kisaragi!

"Green" Cloud answered with confidence.

"Damn… uh… How tall am I?"

"5 feet 2 inches." Cloud just answered as if he were talking about himself.

"Uh… you noticed… um… What's my favorite food in the world?"

"Chocolate." This was way too easy.

"Ok… why did I move to the dorms?" Yuffie smirked knowing he wouldn't answer this.

"Cause your parents wanted you out of the way?" Cloud said unsure this time.

Yuffie smiled widely. "HA! WRONG! Ok… I only have one surviving parent… is it my mom or my dad?"

This struck Cloud… she only had one parent? "Um… your dad?" A feeling of pity immediately ran through him…

"AW! How did you know!" Yuffie said slapping him on the arm. "You just guessed!" she continued to smile happily.

She was so happy even if her mom was dead… she was so happy even if she was talking about her dead mother… How was she so happy? Cloud was amazed.

"Ok… um… who is my Ex-best friend?" Yuffie asked.

"Kairi." She was… amazing…

"Aw… What's my celphone number?" Yuffie asked smirking at this… no way he would memorize 11 numbers for no good reason.

"48328475028" Cloud said easily.

"You memorize phone numbers?" Yuffie asked bewildered.

"Only the ones that matter… next question." Cloud smiled as Yuffie blushed.

"ok… I'm out of questions…" Yuffie said pouting.

"That means I win! 7 out of 8. I'm taking you to dinner tomorrow. Whether you like it or not." Cloud smiled.

"Fine… hey Cloud… you mind driving me to my dorm… I have to meet Nami somewhere in two hours." Yuffie said getting up.

"But it's still in two hours!" Cloud whined getting up.

"I have to decide what to wear!"

Dorm

Have you ever heard of the saying girls dress up for girls? It applies to my life.

My closet is empty, the clothes are all over the floor, I have to meet Nami in thirty minutes and I have no idea what to wear.

Yuffie settled with tight fitting blue jeans, a laced but not too laced purple shirt and roud toed 4 inch heeled shoes. (A/N: ow… and by the way… lace is in nowadays… I have no idea why… stores are now going for more mellow colors)

Yuffie called a taxi and a few minutes later… she was at the mall.

Her celphone rang.

"Yuffie? Where the hell are you? I've been waiting for 3 minutes now!" Nami practically screamed in her ear.

"I'm here already1 I'm at the entrance!" Yuffie said almost as loud.

"Yuffie! I'm HUNGRY! Walk faster!" Yuffie heard Rikku's voice on the other line.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm here… I can see you two already bye!" Yuffie clicked off her phone.

Rikku came running she was wearing green Capri pants and a pink Baby Phat shirt and adorable ballet flats. Her hair was braided as usual. Rikku grabbed Yuffie's arm. "Come on! Let's eat!" She practically dragged me over to Nami. She was wearing a black leather skirt and boots and blue wrap shirt. She looked great as usual.

"About time!" Nami said tapping her foot. "Let's get something to eat."

They talked about magazines and they rated boys from one to ten. Rikku gave almost ever single guy a 10 and Nami just gave most of them 1's or 2's. But then Nami sat up a little straighter…

"I give him a 10." Nami smiled at a brown haired guy that walked out of a clothing store followed by a few salesladies.

It was Leon. Yuffie smiled to herself remembering this morning.

Rikku jumped up and started waving her arms at Squall who saw them and walked over to their table in the vegetarian restaurant Nami picked out.

"Hey Leon" Nami smiles flirtatiously at Leon.

"Hi Leon!" Rikku said smiling widely.

"Hi Squall!" Yuffie said happily.

Everyone was looking at Yuffie. No one was allowed to call Leon, Squall… not without him banging his fist onto her nose.

"It's Squall." Leon said patiently.

Nami's mind was racing. What was happening?

"So… Leon… what are you doing here?" Rikku said after the awkward silence.

"I'm getting a few things for Tanni." Leon shrugged.

"Who's she?" Yuffie asked.

The whole table turned to her.

"What!" Yuffie said confused.

"She's my sister." Leon looked at Yuffie softly.

"Oh… well you should have said so in the first place!" Yuffie pouted.

"Leon… have you eaten yet?" Nami said picking a cherry and put it in front of Leon's lips, she was trying to feed him.

Something started pulling at her stomach. She had no idea why.

Leon pushed her hand away. "I already ate."

Nami looked taken aback. "Oh… anyways… were going shopping… wanna come?" Nami said pretending nothing happened.

"No… I have to meet Rinoa in a few minutes." Leon said standing up. "Bye." He said to the three girls but he was looking at Yuffie.

"BYE!" the three said all together.

When Leon was out of view.

"So… Let's go shopping!" Yuffie said jumping off her seat.

Ok… this took a total of 3 hours again. The original was longer so I'm sorry for that… so what do you think? Hey…. Summer's ending…. So far… I've managed to get a tan and I learned how to surf! Haha! I spend a lot of time at the beach. But school's about to start! No! oh yeah! I went to my friend's sister's wedding the other day and I fell in love with macadamia ice cream… I don't know how many Haagen-daz (sorry no idea how to spell this) pints I gobbled up. anyways… see ya!

**What separates teens from kids:**

1) If you're in a fair, you are there to enjoy and… you have to admit… hunt for a cute guy. A kid would go there for the games… period.

2) Whenever you went out shopping with your mom… you would spend hours and hours waiting for her to shop so that you can buy the new Barbie that only your mom had the money for. Now, you are the one who goes shopping… for twice as long as your mom took. And now you go with your friends more often… not your mom.

3) You used to be able to get down and dirty. Now… you do but just in a different way. (A/N: I did not make this!)

4) Girls used to be better than guys… now guys are better than girls.

5) Before when someone called you names… you would go tell the teacher and start to cry. Now you make that person cry.

6) You used to think that kissing was disgusting… now that's what you want.

7) You used to want to play soccer with that guy to prove you were better. Now you want to see him get all sweaty and take his shirt off- Lady Sonora the black-Rose

8) You used to think boys were blecky, but now you wanna be held tight?"-RayZor

9) You used to eat everything in sight because you wanted to get bigger, now all you can think about is how to get smaller. –star-chan89

10) You used to hang out with everyone, now you only hang out with "cool" people. –xthechickenhousehelenaaaaaa

11) You used to listen to nursery rhymes, but now you listen to rock and rap and pop. . –xthechickenhousehelenaaaaaa

12) You used to close your eyes whenever it was the kissing scene but now you are willing to kill to be in it. (with the guy of coarse) –me……. skippinsunday

13) when you surfed the net… it used to be all Barbie or bratz or whatever but now… you're more into chatting. –me! AGAIN! See! See! I'm helping!

14) Grandma used to be someone who bought you toys and gave you candy when your mum wouldn't let you have any... Now she's the one you talk to when you're having problems with your mum and YOU bring the snacks to watch some sappy movie. –RayZor

15) When you were a kid you wanted to ride the bus to school, now you can't wait until your old enough to be able to drive a car there. -DiamondLucy

16) When you were a kid you wanted more responsibility so you could seem older, know you want less responsibility so you can just hang out with your friends. -DiamondLucy


	9. Chapter 9: jealousy and dinner dont mix

Second Chances 

Chapter 9: Jealousy and dinner don't mix

Ok… it is finally here! I was busy and this chapter had to go through a lot but here it is! I don't have much to say right now… I'm tired as hell… so hope you like this!

TO MY REVIEWERS: (You know that I love you guys to death but come on people? 4 reviews? You can do better than that!)

Lady Sonora the Black Rose- it was funny he seemed kinda stalker-ish but he isn't! he just knows some stuff about her… your character is here! She seems kinda like a side kick but she isn't… I swear… she has a big role in this… just wait a couple more chapters.

AngelKairi- sweet isn't it! One phrase could mean a lot… Yuffie's just too dense to see it! Thanks so much for the editing! Ok… just have to write this now coz I am pissed… there is something wrong with my keyboard and it doubles the letters t, l and s. so when ever I write I have to go back and press the back space button! Ok… that was out of topic… naw… your not rude… just helpful.

KairiLuv- ok! I've put more of Tanni in there but I cant write what she looks like! I e-mailed you last week about that… not sure if I sent it or not… hehe…. But please tell me what she looks like so I could add that in here! It's awesome! Yeah! Haha! YAY! An update AND a one shot! I'll check it out as soon as I possibly can!

Jordansailoranime- I know the sora stupidity is weird but in a cute way!

Leon 

Leon walked into the doors of his house… er… his parent's house. The help greeted him and he just nodded in reply. Leon was followed by a bunch of guys who carried the hundreds of plastic and paper bags that were filled with clothes for his sister.

He checked his palm pilot. His sister had sent him pictures of the clothes she wanted him to buy for her.

"They are outside in the garden, sir." An old butler said to Leon.

Leon walked out of the house and saw in front of him a pond full of orange and yellow fish, a bridge that connected the place together and a big white tent that served as his dad's "rest place".

Leon heard two girls talking on the other side of the garden. He walked toward the voices. There were two girls. One was his sister, Tanni, and the other was her friend, Sonora.

Both girls looked up when they heard Leon's footsteps. Tanni squealed then ran over to Leon and gave him a warm hug.

"SQUALL! You're here! So… how's my little brother doing?" Tanni asked in excitement.

"Ok… I guess." Leon asked. "And it's Leon."

"Why don't you like the name Squall? It's a cool name!" Tanni said shrugging. "Ain't that right Sonora?"

Sonora looked up not knowing what to say. "Actually… I like Leon better than Squall."

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Tanni pouted.

"Just speaking the truth!" Sonora shrugged.

"I agree with her." Leon said.

"Fine! Everyone gang up on me! But I'm gonna have my payback Leon! You'll see!" Tanni said, already thinking of an evil plot.

"Fine whatever, I bought the stuff for you." Leon said, pointing at the pile of plastic and paper bags on the veranda.

Tanni's eyes filled with pure happiness. "SQUALLL! YOU ARE THE BEST BROTHER EVER!" Tanni hugged Leon again and ran to her pile of clothes.

Sonora shook her head. "That girl and her clothes."

Leon nodded. "I know what you mean. You have no idea how much I spent on those."

Tanni ran back to them with a huge smile on her face. "Hey! Leon! Let's have dinner tonight! Sonora, you can come too! I'm picking the restaurant!" Tanni said happily.

Both Sonora and Leon couldn't refuse.

Yuffie 

"OH MA GAWSH! What am I gonna wear!" Yuffie was in her room with piles and piles of clothes on the floor, the bed, the tables and even on Selphie.

"I could help you if you would stop throwing those clothes at me!" Selphie said as she threw the clothes away from her.

"I'm sorry! But this is like the first date that I've ever been on!" Yuffie said on the verge of panic.

"You're FIRST date? Really? Woah. That's why you're stressing so bad!" Selphie said as she picked up a light material colored spaghetti strapped shirt. "This is nice." She looked at the tag. "Gucci! Wow! Where did you get the money for this?"

"Uh… um… it was a gift from my aunt." Yuffie said taking the shirt from her. "Yeah. This is nice. It's not clingy so it's good first date clothes… right?"

Selphie smiled. "Yuffie! snap out of it! It's only a date! Not your wedding!"

Yuffie breathed in and out. "Ok. So… just pants?"

"Yes. Jeans will be ok… and add bangles… and just flats. Ok?" Selphie said with her hands on Yuffie's shoulders.

"Yes. Ok. What time is it?" Yuffie asked with a look of worry on her face.

"Um… 6:30."

Yuffie almost fainted.

Almost.

_During dinner…_

Yuffie and Cloud were in one of those beach restaurants, one where they ate on the beach with the sand under their feet.

"So… what do you think?" Cloud asked Yuffie who ate her stuffed flounder with complete happiness.

"What? The food or the restaurant?" Yuffie asked as she took another bite.

"Both." Cloud said as he watched her with great amusement.

"Hm… the food is great. And the restaurant… well…" Yuffie smiled. "You're trying too hard." Yuffie gave a confident smirk.

"What do you mean trying too hard?" This girl never ceased to amaze him.

"Hm… candle lit dinner? On a beach? For a first date?" Yuffie said giving Cloud a knowing look.

"Too romantic for you?" Cloud asked, frowning slightly. So… she wasn't one of those girls.

"Actually… yeah. Hey uh Cloud… are we gonna get dessert or what?" Yuffie asked raising her eyebrows.

Cloud laughed.

"We will if you don't choke on your food."

Yuffie laughed.

Just then Leon, Tanni and Sonora walked into the restaurant. Leon froze when he saw Yuffie and Cloud on a table. Together. Alone. To make matters worse, Yuffie was laughing at something that Cloud had said.

Tanni saw her brother freeze in his tracks. She looked at who he was staring at. It was his best friend Cloud, and a girl she never saw before. Tanni smiled. _He likes her._

"Hey, Squall, stop staring at your… er Cloud's little girlfriend there. I'm hungry." Tanni's smile grew wider as he gave a fierce look. _Perfect payback._

They sat down on a table where the chairs were stuck to the floor.

"So… uh… Leon… Cloud's right over there. Why don't you say hi?" Tanni said. She tested Leon's nerves, knowing that her brother would pop later.

"No… I don't want to disturb them on their DATE!" Leon emphasized the "date" word.

Sonora was catching her drift. "So… they didn't tell you? Why, is she your girlfriend?"

Leon shot a glare at Sonora. "No."

"Then why are you looking so mad Leon?" Tanni said sweetly.

Just then Leon heard Yuffie laugh again. He twitched and felt like someone kicked his guts.

"Oh… they seem to be having a good time." Sonora said making Leon's hands clench into a fist.

"They do seem like a sweet couple, don't you agree Leon?" Tanni said.

This made Leon start to shake in anger.

"I think he does! Look how happy he looks for them!" Sonora said clasping her hands together, pretending to be one of those mothers in old movies.

Leon's eyes were twitching and he was turning into a light shade of purple.

Happy. Yeah.

"What is the name of that girl, Leon?" Tanni asked.

"Yuffie." Leon cooled down for a while but then his anger popped right back in.

Tanni's eyes grew wide. _Was her brother getting… soft on this girl? _

"Well anyways… I wonder what Cloud and Yuffie would be doing later. You know what a player Cloud can be!" Tanni said, smiling.

The thought of Cloud making Yuffie moan and beg for more made him reach his maximum anger level.

Leon stood up getting ready to kill the living daylights out of Cloud when he heard a small click and he felt a clod metallic bracelet like thing wrap around his right wrist.

He was handcuffed to the chair.

And his sister was standing beside him holding up a key.

He felt like he just popped a blood vessel and he was going to lose consciousness out of anger.

"Now, Sonora, mind watching my baby brother while I go to the lady's?" Tanni said sweetly.

"If…If… you leave me here I will tear this chair off the ground!" Leon said fiercely with his eyes looking like they would pop out any second.

"Now…now… Squall, I don't think it will look too great if Yuffie sees you with a chair hanging on your wrist. I know if I saw a guy like that… I'd think he's a nut job." With that last word Tanni turned her heel.

Squall continued to pull and pull but he felt Sonora slap him on the arm. She held up a shrimp to his face. "Stop pulling if you don't want this shrimp up your nose." Sonora said glaring daggers at Leon.

Leon looked threatened, knowing that she really would stick the shrimp up his nose. He sat down, shooting glares at Yuffie and Cloud's table.

Cloud reached towards Yuffie and he wiped something off her face.

Leon felt something boil inside him. He kicked the sand under his feet with immense power.

"So… I see you like her." Sonora smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" Leon said, glaring at Sonora.

Sonora shrugged. "If I don't play along, she'll make me suffer." Sonora said nodding slowly.

Just then Yuffie and Cloud got up from their seats. Leon winced. He wanted to get up and somehow hurt Cloud. Why was he doing this? Why did he feel this way? Cloud has been his friend for as long as he could remember. And their friendship was falling bit by bit because of some girl.

He didn't really like it but he couldn't help it.

When they left, Tanni popped out of nowhere and unlocked the handcuffs.

Leon glared at her. "I hate you."

"You don't mean that, and besides, Leon, I don't do things because I wanna torture you. I do things to ya cause it's for your own good!" Tanni said triumphantly.

"What do you mean?" Leon said still glaring.

"If I didn't lock you to your chair, you would have gone there and probably knock out Cloud. So… how did you think Yuffie would react to your sudden burst of violence, and being you, I know you haven't even told her that you liked her, so she would think that there was something wrong with you. This would cause a disturbance in your relationship with both Cloud and Yuffie." Tanni breathed in heavily.

Leon was taken aback. He was still mad but deep down, he knew his sister was right.

"Then why did you make me mad?" Leon asked still a little confused.

"That was her payback." Sonora said sipping her drink.

"Then why did you go along with it?"

"Hey… Leon… I'm not stupid, I know what she was up to and besides, I owe her." there was a light blush on Sonora's face.

"Ok… so I was the only one who didn't understand what was going on. What did you do to make her owe you so much?" Leon asked Tanni.

"I guess so. And it was just some thing in a club, you don't need to know the details." Tanni finished her food.

"Are we all done?" Sonora put down her fork.

Yuffie 

Cloud watched Yuffie down her fifth banana split. Yuffie looked up.

"What?" Yuffie licked her spoon.

"How do you eat so much and maintain a good figure?" Cloud asked still staring at her.

"I have a good figure?" Yuffie tilted her head

"Yeah… are you done with that yet?" Cloud pointed at the empty bowl of ice cream.

"Wait… isn't that Leon?" Yuffie pointed at a guy that looked exactly like Leon and two other girls with him.

Cloud looked at the trio. "It is." Cloud couldn't help but sound disappointed.

Yuffie waved her hands frantically like she was a mad woman. Leon noticed her and immediately stopped.

Cloud felt like cursing.

Yuffie signalled him to go into the ice cream parlor. Leon stopped and thought for a while then he called out to the two girls he was with.

Leon 

"SQUALLIE! What are you doing here!" Yuffie asked them when they walked into the ice cream parlor.

Leon saw Cloud frown. Leon couldn't help but smile… in the inside.

"Just going around the place." Leon and the two girls were still standing.

"Great! Sit with us!" Yuffie pulled out 3 chairs and they sat down.

"So… you're the Yuffie he's been talking about." Tanni nodded her head.

Leon's eyes got wide for a second. He wasn't talking about her!

"You've been talking about me Squallie? I knew you had a crush on me!" Yuffie smiled cheerfully.

"Squallie?" Sonora asked a little bewildered.

"Don't mind her… she has no idea what she is talking about. And Yuffie, I do not have a crush on you." Leon felt like punching himself.

Tanni and Sonora looked like they were gonna burst out laughing. Leon glared at them.

"Tanni, what have you been up to?" Cloud finally spoke.

"Hmm… nothing much, college and it's stress, aside from that, parties!" Tanni smiled. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot! I am Tanni, Leon's older sister and this is my friend, Sonora!"

"Hey!" Sonora added.

"So you guys are in college?" Yuffie finished her ice cream.

Just then a bell rang and everyone's attention went to the door.

There was a blonde girl in a very skimpy outfit.

It was Nami.

"Hey guys! Why didn't anyone tell me that we were going out tonight! I was bored stiff at home!" Nami walked over to their table and seeing that there weren't any more chairs, sat on Leon's lap.

"Um… Who's this?" Sonora asked giving Nami a dirty look.

"You don't know who I am? Ok… anyways… Leon… you're lap's really comfortable." Nami caught Yuffie's gaze and smiled.

Yuffie felt like someone was kicked her ribs.

Yuffie got up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Tanni got up and pulled a chair from another table. "Nami, here's a chair, sit on it." Tanni glared at Nami but she just smiled at her. Tanni really felt like slapping this girl.

"You know, just because you're in college, doesn't mean you are smarter than me." Nami stayed put on Leon's lap. But Leon was just worried about Yuffie.

Cloud got up. "I'm going after her." Cloud walked to the direction of the bathrooms.

Leon wanted to get up too, but he couldn't just let the 3 girls kill each other. He felt useless but he had to stay here with Nami. (A/N: ehm! Forgot that he still thinks he likes Nami huh?)

"Leon, let's get out of here?" Nami purred in his ear. Before, when she did this, he only thought of her, now Yuffie kept creeping into his thoughts, and he couldn't get her out no matter what.

"No, I promised to escort these two all night." Leon didn't catch Nami's glare.

Tanni and Sonora smiled, both knew the reason why he wouldn't leave.

Yuffie 

She was in the girl's bathroom all alone. She didn't cry but she felt like it.

The door burst open a few minutes later. Cloud was standing there looking at her.

Yuffie let out a scream. "CLOUD! THIS IS THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!" Yuffie threw a shoe at him.

Cloud just stared.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Yuffie felt a tear fall.

"Yuffie, what's wrong?" Cloud walked in.

Yuffie's tears still fell no matter how hard she tried to stop them. "Nothing…" Yuffie quickly wiped away the tears from her face.

"If you say so." Cloud shrugged. "Come on, let's get back to them before they kill each other." Yuffie laughed.

"You're right."

Leon 

The three girls were red in the face. Tanni and Sonora were trembling in anger. Yuffie walked back with Cloud beside her. Leon's heart fell seeing that Cloud was able to comfort Yuffie for whatever reason she cried for. Wait… she cried?

"Yuffie, did you just cry?" Leon asked softly.

"No… why? Do I look like I did?" Yuffie tilted her head.

"You look the same to me." Nami shrugged.

"It doesn't look like she cried." Sonora said looking at Yuffie closely.

"What makes you say that, Leon?" Tanni asked her brother.

"Her eyes… they aren't shining in the right way… and she's a little redder than usual." Leon shrugged as if he were saying that Yuffie had the words I JUST CRIED on her face.

Tanni smiled softly… her brother really does love her!

"So! Why don't we go to the park?" Tanni broke the silence.

"TO THE PARK!" Yuffie sang happily.

At the park… 

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PUSH HARDER!" Yuffie was on a swing and Cloud pushed her.

Yuffie looked at Leon who was on another swing with Nami.

"HIGHER!" Yuffie commanded Cloud.

"I AM TRYING!" Cloud pushed again.

"OK! ENOUGHHH!" Yuffie announced and jumped off the swing in mid-air leaving the swing to fall back.

Yuffie walked towards Leon as quietly as she could.

Nami was talking to Leon about some party, but he didn't seem interested.

Yuffie stopped and stared at Leon's back. 1… 2… 3…. "LEONN!" Yuffie screamed from behind Leon. Leon fell face first into the sand below them. Yuffie was laughing her head off, Leon was spitting out sand, Nami was pouting, Cloud felt like laughing and at the same time crying in frustration and Tanni and Sonora were somewhere spying on them, also laughing their heads off.

"I like her." Tanni said while trying to stop laughing.

"She's not that bad." Sonora smiled.

OK! Done with another one! Sorry haven't posted in forever… it's just that I have a ton of school preparation things to do… uh… hate school… anyways… OMG! OMG! No one would ever believe it but… I AM THE CHEERLEADING CAPTAIN! Captain of the cheerleaders… whatever you wanna call it… I am so freakishly happy! But sadly this will take a lot of my time so I'm not sure if I can update as often as I used to but I will try my best… much love to all of ya!

Special thanks to AngelKairi for the editing!

**What separates teens from kids:**

1) If you're in a fair, you are there to enjoy and… you have to admit… hunt for a cute guy. A kid would go there for the games… period.

2) Whenever you went out shopping with your mom… you would spend hours and hours waiting for her to shop so that you can buy the new Barbie that only your mom had the money for. Now, you are the one who goes shopping… for twice as long as your mom took. And now you go with your friends more often… not your mom.

3) You used to be able to get down and dirty. Now… you do but just in a different way. (A/N: I did not make this!)

4) Girls used to be better than guys… now guys are better than girls.

5) Before when someone called you names… you would go tell the teacher and start to cry. Now you make that person cry.

6) You used to think that kissing was disgusting… now that's what you want.

7) You used to want to play soccer with that guy to prove you were better. Now you want to see him get all sweaty and take his shirt off- Lady Sonora the black-Rose

8) You used to think boys were blecky, but now you wanna be held tight?"-RayZor

9) You used to eat everything in sight because you wanted to get bigger, now all you can think about is how to get smaller. –star-chan89

10) You used to hang out with everyone, now you only hang out with "cool" people. –xthechickenhousehelenaaaaaa

11) You used to listen to nursery rhymes, but now you listen to rock and rap and pop. . –xthechickenhousehelenaaaaaa

12) You used to close your eyes whenever it was the kissing scene but now you are willing to kill to be in it. (with the guy of coarse) –me……. skippinsunday

13) when you surfed the net… it used to be all Barbie or bratz or whatever but now… you're more into chatting. –me! AGAIN! See! See! I'm helping!

14) Grandma used to be someone who bought you toys and gave you candy when your mum wouldn't let you have any... Now she's the one you talk to when you're having problems with your mum and YOU bring the snacks to watch some sappy movie. –RayZor

15) When you were a kid you wanted to ride the bus to school, now you can't wait until your old enough to be able to drive a car there. -DiamondLucy

16) When you were a kid you wanted more responsibility so you could seem older, know you want less responsibility so you can just hang out with your friends. -DiamondLucy

luv ya!

XOXO

skippinsunday


	10. Chapter 10:Halloween Party part 1

Second Chances 

**Ok! **It's here! Yeah… you all know my lame excuse… I was busy… but look at the bright side! It's finally here! Thanks ya'll for the reviews! Just wanna inform you that this is the WORST chapter that I've ever written. But you have to read this to understand the next one which I will make a LOT better! K?

Yap… if you've been wonderin why I respond to your reviews when I was not supposed to is cause I didn't read the guidelines… hehe! So I will hjust respond to a couple of them but i wont say the names… about my list… I'm not really sure how many cause I haven't really checked the reviews but I will start posting the list when I have the time to copy and paste. Thanks! Glad you all love the story! And HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

_**Chapter 10: Halloween Party **_

Yuffie found an orange letter in her locker.

_Hey guys!_

_Be totally honored cause YOU are invited to the hottest Halloween party of the year! It is a costume party so cash out your dad's credit card for the best costume you can lay your hands on! There is gonna be a costume contest. Whoever wins will have his/her picture in the yearbook. Great honor? Yeah. It is. So be there!_

_Where? 100 Franklin St, Beatrice Hills, Destiny island_

_When? October 31 _

_Time? 8:00_

_XOXO_

_Nami_

"So… you got an invitation too?" Rikku held out an orange envelope.

"Funny she didn't say anything about it… don't people usually ask other people for advice when it comes to parties?" Yuffie asked.

"Not Nami… she likes planning things on her own. She wants everyone to be surprised and blown away. Oh… and she wanted me to tell you that our theme this year is fairy tale characters." Rikku informed Yuffie.

"Fairy tale? Are there enough characters for the whole school?" Yuffie asked, already trying to think of a character to use.

"God no… the themes are just for us… as in Nami's friends only. And Nami's parties aren't for the whole school, selected people only." Rikku and Yuffie turned towards the math classroom.

"So… who are you gonna be?" Yuffie was a little blown away that Nami considered her as her friend. A few months ago… that would _never_ have happened.

"Me… I think I'm gonna be uh… Hermione!" Rikku said, pointing upwards.

"Uh… she's not a fairy tale character." Yuffie gave her a pat on the back.

"Oh… then I guess I have to think of someone else." Rikku shrugged and sat down on a chair.

"Hey Yuffie." Cloud smiled at Yuffie, followed by Leon who just nodded at her. Suddenly, she felt like annoying him. Yuffie stuck out her foot but Leon just stepped over her foot. She stuck her tongue out and Leon scowled at her.

"You can always _pretend_ to fall for my tricks." Yuffie turned around to face Leon.

"Why would I?" he raised his eyebrow.

"So that I would feel better about myself." Yuffie smiled at him.

"_Shut up, class! _ What did we discuss yesterday…." The teacher continued talking…

Leon 

Leon felt something vibrate in his pocket. It was his phone- a message from his sister.

HEY! SQUALLIE! Why don't we go shopping to buy you and your little friend some costumes?

He twitched. Squallie?

"Yuffie, my sister's asking if you wanna go shopping later." Leon said from behind Yuffie.

"Sorry… can't, I promised Cloud that I'd go to the beach with him." Yuffie said apologetically.

Just then the PA sounded.

"Cloud please go to the principal's office immediately."

The whole class turned to Cloud. He smirked. "Must have found out that it was me." he winked at his friends and left.

"So… does this mean you're free?" Leon asked her.

"I guess… whatever he did must be leading to detention."

Yeah… we can come.

Leon sent Tanni the message.

After school at the mall 

"YAY! You guys came!" Tanni said happily.

Sonora looked up from her blackberry. "Hey." Then she went back to whatever she was doing.

"What's she doing?" Yuffie asked Tanni.

"Something to do with school… come on! Let's go shopping!" Tanni pulled Leon's arm.

"Thought you'd leave without me?" a voice said from behind the group.

Tanni turned around and twitched. It was Nami. What was she doing here?

"Hmm… in case you were wondering… which I know you are 'cause of the look on both of your faces… Leon invited me." Nami smirked at Tanni and Sonora… and Yuffie.

Tanni and Sonora shot Leon death glares but he just ignored it. He walked over to Nami and took her by the hand as he led the group.

Tanni and Sonora's mouths were in an O shape. _Was he stupid?_

Yuffie just followed them, feeling a bit… empty.

Nami walked beside Leon happily, looking back at Yuffie a few times with a sweet smile on her face.

All Yuffie could do was smile back… even if she wanted to throw a rock at her flawless face. She was dangling Leon in front of her and she didn't like it one bit.

"Hey Yuffie… don't you think that Leon would look better with shorter hair?" Nami stopped and wrapped her arms around Leon's neck so that she had a grip on his hair.

"He'd look better without a head." Yuffie said blankly.

Tanni and Sonora burst into laughter.

Leon frowned at Yuffie then he put his arm around Nami's shoulder and they walked away, leaving Yuffie.

"Wonder what he's planning…" Tanni rested her chin on her right hand, in a thinking position.

"Maybe he's just being scared." Sonora looked at Yuffie. "You know guys…"

"HA! Squallie? Scared? … of what?" Yuffie walked in between the two taller girls.

"You'll understand in time…" Tanni smiled.

"… it's not our place to tell you." Sonora continued.

"Tell me what?" Yuffie felt confused.

The two girls rolled their eyes.

Nami started laughing. That was weird… Leon _never_ said anything funny.

Nami hit him on the arm. Leon _never_ teased anyone.

Nami kissed him on the cheek. Leon _never_ said anything sweet.

Yuffie twitched. Then she knew what she had to do… she had to get food.

She ran to the Leon and started pulling him to the food court with Nami still hanging onto him.

"Yuffie?" Leon said, in an awkward position.

"Squall… I'm hungry! I _need_ food!" Yuffie continued to pull the two.

"Yuffie! Back off! We were going to look at sunglasses!" Nami pulled Leon, making him jerk backwards.

"But I _need_ food!" Yuffie pulled him towards her.

"Yuf-" Leon was cut off.

"No you don't; I _need_ sunglasses!" Nami screamed at her and pulled him.

"You can't eat sunglasses!" Yuffie screamed back, making a lot of people stare at them.

"You're such a _pig Yuffie!" _ Nami screamed, her hair getting all messed up.

"At least I won't choke on _sunglasses!" _Yuffie screamed back.

"_Stop it!"_ Leon shouted, louder than the two.

They stopped pulling his arms but they still had tight grips on them. They were both red their hair was messed up and they were breathing heavily.

"We'll get Yuffie some food then we'll get sunglasses." With that Leon got out of their grips and walked over to McDonalds. Nami was glaring daggers at her.

Everyone was staring at Nami. She normally liked attention but not _this_ kind of attention. She had just lost a catfight against… Yuffie. She couldn't believe it, Leon chose to embarrass her rather than to make her happy, and all because of Yuffie.

But Nami couldn't show this rage… not to anyone.

"You're probably right… I am kinda hungry anyways." Nami shrugged and gave her a friendly smile then strutted her way to Leon.

"Nice one Yuffie!" Tanni and Sonora cheered.

Yuffie smiled contentedly. _Hmm… wonder what he got me._

_**Leon's room, in his HOUSE (not dorm)**_

Leon looked up at the really high ceiling of his room. He didn't come home often… maybe because there wasn't really anyone there. His parents worked away a lot and his sister was in college, so that left him here by himself.

But that wasn't the issue right now.

Ever since he paid for Yuffie's makeover… he's been looking forward to seeing Nami less and less. He sometimes didn't see her at all, and he was ok with that. He never returned her calls anymore and he pretended to be idle whenever she would IM him.

And there was Yuffie… it was stupid but whenever the phone rang… he always hoped that it was her. Yes… she overate, was annoying and made up ridiculous nicknames for him… but in a way… he was drawn to her. He actually felt _happy_ when she was there.

Then there was Cloud. That guy _seemed_ to like Yuffie but… everyone knew Cloud, he was a playboy. He's always with one girl and then another. He would leave Yuffie there by herself, maybe even crying. He wouldn't allow that. He wouldn't allow her to be with Cloud. He was his best friend but… he was… Cloud.

When they were out on the 'date', he admitted that he felt… something… whatever it was, it made him want to hit Cloud. He only felt like blocking the air from Cloud's lungs once in a while. And this was one of the extreme levels.

He couldn't stop thinking about Yuffie… even when he was asleep. He even caught himself staring at her without even meaning to. And there was today. He didn't know why he invited Nami to come along but… he was SUPPOSED to like her. She was the reason why he got into the bet. (A/N: don't tell me that you thought I forgot about the bet!) He didn't like losing. Making Yuffie the most popular girl in school wasn't hard at all. Actually, it was working out pretty well… and Nami seemed to be okay… so far. It will get worse and worse but… if he wanted Nami he'd have to go overboard.

He wanted to have Nami and he didn't want Cloud to have her.

Then why was Yuffie's face smiling at him somewhere at the back of his head?

Yuffie 

"YUFFIE! I heard about the hot party you have to go to!" Nida said excitedly on the phone.

"Let me guess… you wanna help me pick out a costume." Yuffie answered.

"Not just that… I wanna MAKE you one!" Nida screamed.

"I thought you're a personal _shopper,_ not _designer_. No one tells me anything anymore!" Yuffie whined.

"Nah… just started and that _is_ what fashion school is for ya know. I'll meet you there in a bit." And she hung up.

DINGGGGG DONNNNGGGGGGG!

Yuffie ran to the door to see no one other than Nida.

"Let me guess… you called from just outside the house." Yuffie laughed, letting her in.

"You know me all too well." Nida winked at her.

"Just a part of my _great ninja_ senses!" Yuffie said, putting both hands on her hips.

"I know that you girls have this theme, fairy tales right?" Nida said, getting out a measuring tape out of her bag.

"How did you know?" Yuffie asked, lifting her arms so that Nida could measure her waistline.

"And it's at Beatrice Hills. 8 o clock two days from now." Nida measured her shoulders.

"Are you-"

"You just have to win best costume! Ya gotta beat Nami at this one." Nida measured her head.

"How do you know all this? Why does everyone know everything about me! And why do you have to measure my head!" Yuffie wailed.

"How I know this… you will never find out… why everyone knows everything about you… is cause you're predictable… and because I have an invitation too. I am measuring your head cause I need your head size." Nida wrote down the last measurement and put her stuff away.

"Really? What are you gonna be?" Yuffie asked.

"You'll just have to see for yourself." Nida gave her a wink and scrambled out of the house.

At the PARTY 

Selphie was driving Yuffie and herself to Nami's house. Yuffie grimaced, and looked at what she was wearing once again in total horror. She was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood- except it was a sluttier version. She had _no idea _what Nida had been thinking when she made this. Inside she was wearing a dress that clung to her so much, she couldn't even feel the cloth there. It covered only ¼ of her thighs and Yuffie couldn't even sit properly. But on top of it was an almost see through red cloak but it covered at least ½ of her thighs, it was tightened by the gold chain that rested on her hips. And to complete the look, there were black leather knee high boots.

"I can't believe you are wearing something like that!" Selphie was dressed as Snow White. The only difference was that the silk dress was a micro mini and her poofy sleeves were torn and of course… it wouldn't be Selphie without the plunging neckline.

"I knew I should have worn a mask instead." Yuffie pouted and crossed her arms on her chest.

"What are you talking about! That costume is gorgeous! I can't believe you thought of it before I did!" Selphie held up a finger at a bunch of guys who were ogling them.

"I still think a mask would be better." Yuffie pouted.

"God, wonder what Nami planned this time… her parties always rock." Selphie turned up the radio.

"She didn't tell you anything?"

"She _never_ says anything, it helps with the surprise… and besides she has all the party planners money can buy." Selphie pulled up to a big house and honked the horn.

There weren't any people outside and there wasn't any music blasting from inside the house.

"Hey… I thought we were going to Nami's house." Yuffei asked.

"Yeah… but we gotta pick Kairi up first." Selphie beeped again.

Just then a blonde girl ran out of the house. Yuffie blinked twice and couldn't recognize the girl. It was Kairi… in a wig. She was wearing a light green leotard with wings sprouting behind her and 4 inch strappy silver stilettos.

"Nice." Selphie nodded in approval.

"_Kairi_! You're a _blonde_!" Yuffie shrieked.

"_Damn! _Does it look _that_ bad!" Kairi asked Yuffie, all panicked.

"No… it's just you are wearing a _wig_! And… and _you're blonde_!" they drove off.

"Red and light green so do not match. Somehow like Christmas colors gone wrong." Kairi examined her hair in a hand mirror.

"And you are supposed to be… who?" Selphie raised an eyebrow.

"_Tinkerbell!_" Kairi looked at Selphie as if she had insulted her.

"Ah! Is it to impress… uh… let's just say a little friend of yours?" Selphie gave a wicked smile.

Kairi's eyes grew big. "How do _you_ know!"

"Kairi, you're talking to the number one hopeless romantic in the world… of course I know! And I know who Yuffie likes too." Selphie gave Yuffie an evil smile.

"Huh?" Yuffie looked confused.

"Don't play innocent Yuffie… we know who the guy is." Kairi joined in the evil smile.

Yuffie was seriously confused… "How do you even know?"

"I read your diary." Selphie smirked.

"You _read_ my _diary!_? Wait… I don't even _have_ a diary!" Yuffie cried out.

"Uh, haven't you heard of a joke? It's Cloud isn't it?" Selphie glanced at her before her eyes shifted back to the road.

"Cloud? Uh… I dunno… what makes you say so?" _Cloud? Puh-lease!_

"You went out on a date with him right?" Kairi said.

"Yeah… then… I guess I like him…" Yuffie rested her head on her right hand.

"_Hey babeeee! Wanna join us!"_ A guy in a cheap old red car shouted at them.

"_Fuck off loser!"_ Selphie shouted.

"_I know you want me!"_ he shouted back.

"_In your dreams!" _ Kairi shouted.

"_Then I'm dreaming!" _The man gave a maniac laugh.

Yuffie got tired of him so she opened her bag and dug for something that she could throw at him. _Ah ha! _ She found a piece of melted crunch that was still in its wrapper. Waste of a perfectly good chocolate but who cares? Yuffie opened it and threw it at his ear.

"_You bitch!"_ he shouted at her as he tried to get the melted chocolate off his ear.

"Good one Yuff!" Kairi laughed.

They got off the freeway and drove near this really huge house that looked haunted. There were gravestones and it was misty, just like in a horror movie.

"She really did over do it this year." Kairi sounded scared.

"So… she decorated her house… to look like… _that!"_ Yuffie laughed. "Bad decorator?"

"No you idiot! It's decorated for the party!" Selphie slapped her on the arm.

There were people walking carefully into the house, thinking that someone would pop out of nowhere and scare the living daylights out of them.

"Come on! Let's get in!" Yuffie jumped out of the car.

"Are you sure?" Kairi said, looking a bit scared.

"_Hell yeah!_" Yuffie bounced her way to the entrance of the creepy house. The columns were decorated with spider webs and then… **BANGGGGGGGGG!**

"_Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_" Yuffie screamed and fell back, only to be caught by someone… whoever it was had really strong arms.

Yuffie looked up at who had caught her. "Uh… hi Squallie…" Yuffie giggled and got up.

She looked at what he was wearing. He was in a leather motorcycle jacket and a white shirt with black pants and black leather boots.

"And what are you supposed to be? A cold hearted cyclist!" Yuffie laughed at her words.

**BBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuffie immediately clung to the nearest person who was… Leon. He immediately stiffened.

Yuffie let go of Leon and got into preppy mode again. "Let's get inside!"

Squall didn't recover immediately, so he just stood there, as everyone walked inside.

Selphie turned to Leon. "Well… we know who _he_ likes."

Kairi nodded.

Leon 

Everyone was in the gigantic living room. It was decorated in the haunted mansion kind of way. From the top of the staircase, there was a guy who was hanging down by a rope.

"You think the guy's real?" Sora asked Riku.

"Nah…." Riku said, surely.

The guy blinked and stuck his tongue out at them. The two boys immediately froze and ran away like maniacs.

"Girls are hot tonight huh?" Tidus looked at the group of girls a few feet from them.

"Hmm…" Leon looked straight at Yuffie. She was wearing something… revealing… but he knew that she didn't want to wear it so he didn't feel disappointed he felt uncomfortable cause he knew that he wasn't the only guy staring at her. He couldn't pry his eyes off her even if he knew that what he was doing was a bit… wrong but… he couldn't help but enjoy what he saw.

He really should pay Nida more.

"Hey Leon… so… how do ya like it so far?" Nami appeared in front of him. She was dressed as Little Bo Peep. She had the complete lace dress but it was cut really short and she let a lot hang out. He wasn't interested. Was he gay or something?

"What are you wearing?" Leon looked at her in disgust.

"Don't you like it?" Nami smiled seductively at him.

"Put something on." He swept past her and was going to Yuffie when the lights immediately shut off. There were screams everywhere and then the sound of thunder came banging in. Someone screamed really loud… he could tell that it was Yuffie.

Creepy music started playing and a spotlight showed on a masked man in a black suite. His mask was pure white and covered his face but stopped on his upper lip. He was holding a long green cane and was walking down the stairs slowly as the spotlight followed him.

"Welcome… to my home." He smiled. "_Run_." the lights switched off.

So… how do you like it? I thought it was borin and Angel Kairi thought I died in the process of wroting… maybe I did! But I really was dead when I wrote this! So forgive me! And thanks again for the editing! I'll love you if you review!

Xoxo

skippinsunday


	11. ummm help?

To the readers,

Ok…. Maybe you people were expecting an update cause I haven't updated in so long… but no… I just need your help! if you read the last chapter, the next one will NEED ghosts, but the problem is… my head's empty. So it would be really awesome if you guys could drop me a review. And give me a ghost. Or anything related to something freaky. Give me a description of it and I will happily post it.

I really can't write if I don't have more ghosts… so PLEASE give me some or one. Whether it is made up or not. Doesn't matter. Thanks you guys and I hope you cooperate with this request! Thanks and thanks for the reviews!

-Skippinsunday-


End file.
